Totally Spies Let's Get Serious Again
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Serious Spies come to the Spies and the Nexters for help. They need their help to stop their Jerry from destroying the multiverses and all life in the Universe. Please leave a comment and review.


Totally Spies Let's get serious again.

FADE TO

EXT. SERIOUS UNIVERSE CITY STREETS EVENING CLOUDY

In the Serious Universe ALTERNATE BLAINE the same as Blaine with mean, serious personality, with a robot eye for a right eye and a scar across his face and ALTERNATE BRITNEY the same as Britney with a not friendly personality with a burnt face and short hair, are running down the streets firing lasers behind them.

ALTERNATE BLAINE

This is getting serious.

ALTERNATE BRITNEY

Don't tell me that twice in a row.

ALTERNATE BLAINE

Just focus on trying to hit one of the punks.

ALTERNATE BRITNEY

I know what I am doing.

The robot soldiers charge right at them. They leap over some debris and duct and cover.

Alternate Blaine continues to fire his laser blaster at the robot soldiers. Alternate Britney opens up her communicator.

ATLERNATE BRITNEY

Britney to base come in over.

Static comes out from the communicator.

UNKNOWN VOICE

(communicator)

Hello, who is this?

ALTERNATE BRITNEY

Drat I can't get a signal.

ALTERNATE BLAINE

Do you have a plan B?

ALTERNATE BRITNEY

Yes, keep on running.

Alternate Britney toss a bomb behind her. She and Alternate Blaine run into the distance. The bomb explodes onto the robots.

Alternate Britney and Blaine continue to run down the street. Suddenly helicopters came down from the sky and dive down right towards them. Alternate Blaine throws a bomb right at a helicopter hitting it and making it explode on impact and shatter into pieces.

ALTERNATE BRITNEY

Jeremy, would you please give up on this.

ALTERNATE BLAINE

He's not like his brother Terrance, that reminds me, we have get back to base fast.

ALTERNATE BRITNEY

That is what we are doing you idiot.

ALTERNATE BLAINE

I mean get back to base to protect Terrance so he can get through that portal thingy.

ALTERNATE BRITNEY

It's called a Cross Dimensional transporter. And we need to protect it from Jeremy, before he gets his hands on it.

CUT TO

EXT. REBELS BASE COURTYARD SERIOUS UNIVERSE CLOUDY

Alternate Britney and Alternate Blaine enter through the base and into the courtyard. Alternate Sam, Clover and Alex come out from the main tent and walk up towards them.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

You guys have the part to complete the dimensional transporter.

ALTERNATE BLAINE

You got that right.

Alternate Blaine take out the device out from his pocket and gives it to Alternate Clover. Suddenly laser fire comes down from the sky and hit the Rebel's base.

People scatter from the laser fire. The Alternate WOOHP agents take out their laser blasters and fire upward into the air at the hovercrafts hitting them and made them explode. The blazing hovercrafts crash onto the ground.

ALTERNATE SAM

Apparently Jeremy tracked our base down.

ALTERNATE ALEX

I hope he and his followers aren't on 1 of those hovercrafts.

ALTERNATE JERRY (O.S)

Of course we are.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

We have to protect Terrance.

CUT TO

INT. SERIOUS UNIVERSE MAIN TENT

In the main tent ALTERNATE TERRY the same as Terry but with a nice, serious and intelligent with Einstein hair and wearing glasses is working on the Cross Dimensional Transporter.

Suddenly the Alternate versions of the spies, Britney and Blaine come into the tent.

ALTERNATE TERRY

What is the situation?

ALTERNATE ALEX

Your brother is here.

ALTERNATE TERRY

Rats, I knew that he will get what he wants.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

So put the devise into the machine and finish it.

ALTERNATE TERRY

But we need time to screw it in and with this devise it will take an hour.

ALTERNATE BRITNEY

Just for a new attachment for the machine, just make it quick.

ALTERNATE TERRY

I can't, but with my calculations are correct only 3 people can go through the transporter to the other Universe.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

Allow us to go through the transporter.

ALTERNATE SAM

And when we get to the other side we will connect with our allies.

ALTERNATE ALEX

And when we do we shall take down Jeremy and his followers.

ALTERNATE TERRY

Very well.

Alternate Terry gives Alternate Sam a tracking devise.

TERRANCE

Take this devise with you, when you come back to our dimension you have to find us because we've been kidnapped, by my brother.

ALTERNATE SAM

We can do that.

Alternate Terry activates the transporter. The transporter turns on and green light comes out from it. The Alternate versions of the spies walk through the transporter and into the other dimension. The transporter turns off. Suddenly ALTERNATE JERRY who looks like Jerry, but with an evil personality, walks into the main tent with 8 of his followers who are shadowy figures.

ALTERNATE JERRY

Brother.

ALTETNATE TERRY

Brother.

ALTERNATER JERRY

I would not let you stand by and foil my plans.

ALTERNATE TERRY

And I won't let you to fulfill your plans.

ALTERNATE JERRY

So be it.

Alternate Terry and Alternate JErry go into their fighting stances. They both charge at each other.

FADE TO BLACK

FADE IN

EXT. PARADE SQUARE CAFÉ WARSAW OUTSIDE DAYTIME

In Parade Square at a café in Warsaw the sun was shining down on Parade Square. People are walking in the streets. Children are playing in the part nearby flying a kite in the air across the square.

CHILD 1

My favorite spy is Clover, who is your favorite.

CHILD 2

My favorite is Victor because he can use his powers to control plants.

CHILD 3

That's nothing I like Stacy because she has robot suits.

At the café Dean and Stacy are wearing glasses and hats while seated outside. The waiter place a cup of tea on the table. Stacy picks it up and takes a sip of it.

STACY

Those kids have no idea that we are here.

DEAN

Now that Sam, Clover and Alex are now in charge of WOOHP espionage isn't secretive anymore.

(into his ear communicator)

Randy do you see our target?

CUT TO

EXT. ROOFTOP OF A BUILDING DAYTIME WARSAW POLAND

Randy, Steve, and Silvana are at the top of a building looking through binoculars.

RANDY MASTERS

(into his ear communicator)

No, not yet, it's been a while.

STEVE SCHOONER

DO you think that looking through binoculars for 2 hours make black rings appear around your eyes?

They both take off their binoculars and revel black rings around their eyes.

SILVANA SAGA

No it's just a new fashion trend.

RANDY MASTERS

(into ear communicator)

How about you girls?

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP COMMAND ROOM

In the command room Mimi, Poppy and Jerry and Mrs. Lewis are in the command room with Mimi, and Poppy are at the computers.

MIMI

(into ear communicator)

Negative.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

(into ear communicator)

Wait I see a van coming towards the bank.

Poppy zooms the camera in and a black van came up to the Parade Square Bank.

JERRY

(into ear communicator)

This could be them, Sam, Clover Alex you are up.

CLOVER (V.O)

(ear communicator)

You know we are in charge now.

CUT TO

INT. PARADE SQUARE BANK WARSAW

In the Parade Square bank Sam, Clover and Alex are disguised as bankers. Suddenly the Granny comes up to the front desk.

SAM

(ask)

May I help you with something today?

THE GRANNY

Yes. I would like to have all of your money deary.

The Spies take off their disguises and transform into their spy uniforms and leap over the front desk.

CLOVER

Sorry Granny but all of this money belongs to the bank not with you.

THE GRANNY

I don't think so.

The Granny snaps her fingers and senior citizens run into the bank with laser blasters in their hands.

ALEX

Old people with ray guns. You never see that every day.

The Granny and the other senior citizens fire their lasers right at the Spies. Troy crashes through the window and land in front of the spies. Troy takes out his sword and quickly reflect the laser fire back at them. The Granny and the other senior citizens run out from the bank.

TROY MIMZOA

It's a good thing that I am here to help you out on the mission.

CLOVER

Oh that's my Troy Boy.

SAM

Focus we have a baddy to catch.

CUT TO

EXT. PARADE SQUARE DAYTIME

The Granny and the other senior citizens run out from the bank. Randy leap off from the rooftop and land onto the ground.

RANDY MASTER

Hold it right there Grandma.

THE GRANNY

It's the Granny.

SILVANA SAGA

Whatever you are your old posy are under arrest.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE (V.O)

(ear piece)

Wait only her, because she uses mind controlling false teeth to take control over them.

THE GRANNY

That's right sweetie.

The Granny throws a smoke bomb onto the ground causing smoke to be released. The Granny and the other senior citizens leap into the van and drove out from the smoke. The Spies, Randy, Silvana, Steve, and Troy run out from the smoke.

SAM

(into ear communicator)

Dean, Stacy they are heading towards you.

CUT TO

EXT. PARADE SQUARE CAFÉ

STACY

(into ear communicator)

We're on it.

CLOSE UP STACY'S EAR COMMUNICATOR

Stacy twist the switch on her ear communicator to communicate with her mecha suits.

STACY

(into her ear communicator)

Magnet M-9 I need you now.

The Magnet M-9 lands down onto the ground. Stacy and Dean transform into their spy uniforms. Stacy leaps into the Magnet M-9 and activate it. She and Dean notice some kids are watching them.

STACY

Don't worry sweeties WOOHP is here to save the day.

Stacy activates the magnet making the black van to be pulled towards it. She throws the van down onto the ground. Dean opens the back door of the van. Some old people dog pile onto Dean.

STACY

(into ear communicator)

101024 I need you now.

The 101024 lands onto the ground. The 101024 grabs and picks up the old people off from Dean.

DEAN

Thanks babe.

The Granny comes out from the van. She fires lasers out from her glasses. The Spies and the others dodge the attack. The 101024 fires it's claw right at the Granny grabbing her and lifts her up into the air. The Granny uses a knitting needle to break free from the claw and throws the needle onto the ground making smoke to come out from the needle.

Sam uses the tornado hair dryer to blow away the smoke. The Granny runs in the distance. The 101024 fires the claw right at the Granny and catches her and pulls her back to them.

THE GRANNY

This isn't over.

Then Megan Weatherdale come on the since.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

(controls the Granny's mind)

Unsecond thought.

THE GRANNY

Unsecond thought.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

(controls the Granny's mind)

I'll go to jail now.

THE GRANNY

I'll go to Jail now.

Dean handcuffs the Granny.

NORMY (V.O)

(Clover's Ear piece)

Um, Cousin Clovy, we need your help.

CLOVER

(into her ear communicator)

We're on our way.

CUT TO

EXT. BEACH SIDE WEDDING MONTE CARLO DAYTIME SUNNY

At the beach side wedding the guest run away from the attack of robot bride and bride maids dresses that are warned by the bride and the bride maids.

BRIDE

Please help us.

The Bride's dress fires flames from her flowers and the bride maids' dresses fire missiles. Gil and Gillian block the attack from the guest.

GILLIAN OCEANS

And I thought mom's wedding was crazy.

GIL OCEANS

Gillian mom didn't got married.

GILLIAN OCEANS

If she did this will be even worse.

Suddenly the missiles come right towards the beach goers. They run out of the way of the missiles and the missiles hit the ground. Normy, Dave and Stewart uses the Force Field Watch to reflect the flames off from them.

DAVE CRUST

I thought weddings are boring, but this one is crazy.

STEWART DAYS

Much crazier than a wrestling wedding.

Amy Charleston uses her bubble blast to take out the flames on the beach. She fires bubbles from her mouth right at the incoming missiles hitting them and made them explode.

The Spies and the others arrive on the beaches of Monte Carol. Normy turns off the force field and they run over to the Spies and the others.

AMY CHARLESTON

This is one thing you never see every day.

RANDY MASTERS

Do you know who is behind all of this?

CLOVER

Looks like weaponized Bride and Bride maid dresses, we know who's behind all of this.

SAM

Wera Vann.

ALEX

(pointed in the distance)

Look she's up there.

Suddenly missiles comes down right onto the spies. Troy and Randy uses their swords to slice the incoming missiles cutting them in halves.

WERA VANN

Nearly got you.

TROY MIMZOE

Beauty is never used as a weapon, only for fashion.

SILVANA SAGE

And you're going down.

Silvana slash down her guitar causing electricity to come out from it. Wera dodges the electric attack.

CLOVER

(to Normy)

Normy did you do something to stop Wera or the wacky dresses?

NORMY

We know we can't hit girls.

STACY

Allow me

(into her ear communicator)

VV 123 I need you now.

The VV123 a 18 feet robot suit with a big vacuum hoes attach to it comes down from the sky and lands next to Stacy. She leaps into it and activates it. The VV 123 sucks off the Bride's and the Bride Maids' dresses off from them reveling their bras and panties. Normy, Dave, Gil and Stewart's noses bleed and they collapse down onto the ground.

STEVE SCHOONER

Didn't see that coming.

Randy and Troy throw beach towels to the Bride and Bride Maids to cover themselves.

BRIDE

Thank you

WERA VANN

This isn't over.

Wera presses a button on her dress making it float in the air.

WERA VANN

Sorry Spies, but no one crashes my wedding crash, ahhh!

Wera Vann falls to the ground with her bra and panties exposed. Fin has her dress in his mouth.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Good boy Fin.

Britney handcuffs Wera Vann.

BRITNEY

Wera Vann you're under arrest.

ALEX

Now that is over, let's see how Victor, Kitty, Billy, Mia, and the Twister Twins are doing.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF HONG KONG EVENING

In the streets of Hong Kong people are running away from the robot soldier attack. The Twister Twins blow winds out from their hands right at the incoming soldiers blowing them into the air.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

It's hammer time.

Billy switches the knob on his hammer to earthquake mode. He swings his hammer onto the ground causing the ground to shake. The robotic soldiers are thrown into the air. Billy leaps into the air and swings his hammer at the soldiers hitting them and smashing them into pieces.

The Twister Twins float up into the air and fire lightning down onto the robotic soldiers hitting them and made them explode. They blow wind out from their hands onto the robotic soldiers. Kitty leap into the air and switch the nob on her belt transforming her into a tiger girl. She leaps into the air and falls onto the ground and swings her claws at the soldiers cutting them into pieces.

Mia lifts up a robotic solider into the air and throws it into a parked car. She caught an attack from a robotic solider and throws it onto the ground. Mia throws an uppercut punch at an incoming robotic soldier launching upward in the air.

Suddenly a swarm of robotic soldiers charge right at them. Billy throws exploding pies right at the incoming soldiers hitting them and made them explode on impact. The Twister Twins blow powerful winds at the incoming soldiers blowing them into the air.

MIA KING

They're just keep on coming towards us.

THOMAS TWISTER

Where is Victor we really need him.

Suddenly giant roots pop out from the ground and grab the robotic soldiers and crushes them into pieces. Victor comes out from the ground into his fighting stances.

TYLER TWISTER

Victor you made it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Glad that I was trained by Mother Nature to become stronger to fight off threats like these.

Suddenly the Spies and the others arrive.

BLAINE

How is everything here?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Victor demolish the robotic soldiers.

KITTY DEION

Now we have to deal with the robotic dragon up there.

A robotic Chinese dragon dives down into the streets and fires flames out from it's mouth. Victor uses his plant powers to make the Shield it fomisted to come out from the ground to reflect the flames back at the dragon. Rex leaps into the air and Victor blows the whistle to make Rex to grow into a full size Tyrannosaurs and bites the robot dragon in half.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Good boy Rex.

Suddenly more robotic soldiers surrounds the spies and the others.

SAM

This isn't good.

The Robotic Soldiers charge right at them. The Spies and the others fight off the robotic soldiers. Victor uses his vine whips to whip the robot soldiers in half, the Twister Twins creates tornados out from the ground to suck the robotic soldiers into it and blow them upward into the air and made them crash onto the ground. Gil and Gillian reflect the laser fire off from their skin and throw counter punches at the robotic soldiers, Kitty slashes her claws at the robotic soldiers, Randy, Steve and Troy swing their swords to cut them down in halves, Amy blows bubbles at the robots trapping them in bubbles, Silvana slashes down onto her guitar causing an electric shock wave out from it and made all of the robots explode.

The others fight off the robot soldiers by blocking attacks and countering them. Stacy uses Magnet M-9 to attract the robot soldiers to the mecha suit and made them explode.

SAM

(into ear communicator)

Jerry, Mrs.L, Poppy, Mariama, Mimi do you know who is behind all of this robot madness?

MIMI (V.O)

(ear communicator)

Yes. A robotics engineer named Chen Yong who was fired from his job after some psycho…psycho.

JERRY (V.O)

(ear communicator)

Psychological problems, apparently this man things that he is the descendant Qin Shi Huang the first emperor of China.

AMY CHARLESTON

I wonder why these robots looks familiar.

Amy blows bubbles out from her mouth onto the incoming soldiers and trapping them in them. Normy and Dave dodge attacks from the robotic soldiers. Clover throws a flying kick at the soldiers chopping them in half. Troy uses his sword to reflect the attacks from the robotic soldiers and throws a counter kick at them.

SAM

(into ear communicator)

Do you know where he is?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I'll find out.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make the trees on the streets to grow bigger and lifts up the robotic soldiers into the air. Megan uses her electricity manipulation firing electricity out from her hands powering down the robots.

Victor pinches his fingers onto a piece of grass and closes his eyes. Victor pulls out CHEN YONG Asian, in his 40s out from the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I found him and got him.

ALEX

Good boy Victor.

All of the citizens of Hong Kong cheer. Dean handcuffs Chen Yong. The Spies and the others smile.

CLOVER

Alright celebration at WOOHP Mansion, tonight.

FADE TO

EXT. WOOHP MANSION SUNSET LATER

At the front of WOOHP mansion the Chinese food delivery men was at the front door. Britney opens the front door. The Chinese food delivery men enter into the mansion with the Chinese food.

CHINESE FOOD DELIVERY MAN 1

Here is your Chinese Food all the way from Hong Kong.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP MANSION LIVING ROOM

In the living room at WOOHP mansion there are empty containers all over the table. Billy was laying down on the floor with some sauce all over his face.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Man that was a good dinner, I even like the fortune cookie.

MIA KING

Did you read your fortune?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

No I didn't I ate it.

NORMY

Yeah, I eat my fortune too sometimes.

SAM

Next time open your cookie before eating it.

DAVE CRUST

Wait… Do I suppose to eat it?

STACY

So Victor you have been training with Mother Nature for a while right?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Totally, she told me that my powers get more powerful whenever I remove the same powers from other people or beings who have the same power as I have.

DEAN

So if you try to remove someone's powers who aren't the same as yours it doesn't work?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Of course.

SILVANA SAGA

With enough of that power you will be called a god.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I don't want to be called that I prefer to be called an overpowered being.

STEVE SCHOONER

Whatever we call you, we got a secret weapon now.

JERRY

Enough talk with powers let's just enjoy our evening.

PENNY VENTOR

Of course, by the way I have to give daddy's dinner he is working late tonight

Penny picks up a box of Chinese food and walks up to a potted plant. Victor uses his plant portation powers to transport Penny to WOOHP.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP HANGER EVENING

In the WOOHP hanger Indy was on his cell phone.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET (V.O)

(cell phone)

I'm been carrying these 2 babies in my body for 9 months and you say this is a miracle, this isn't a miracle you did this to me Indy, you did this.

INDY VENTOR

(into the cell phone)

Um I have to call you back.

Indy presses son his phone and puts it back into his pocket.

PENNY VENTOR

Is step mommy upset?

INDY VENTOR

You got that right, due to the babies.

PENNY VENTOR

Anyway I brought you some dinner.

INDY VENTOR

Thank you sweetie, but I need to bring this home, your step mother and I will expect those babies soon.

PENNY VENTOR

Do you need a lift from Victor?

INDY VENTOR

No thanks I got this.

Indy goes under a tube and types down on the pad on the wall. The tube WOOHPs Indy back to Victor's house. Penny goes under the tube and types down onto the pad on the wall and WOOHPs back to WOOHP mansion.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP MANSION LIVING ROOM

Penny WOOHPS back to WOOHP Mansion. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

BLAINE

Who could that be at this time of night?

Blaine walks off the couch and heads towards the front door.

TYLER TWISTER

So each time you take away someone else's plant powers, you become stronger?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Of course I do.

ALEX

That's too cool, I want to see what is your maximum limit with your plant powers.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

While I was training with Mother Nature she saids that my full powers are limitless.

SILVANA SAGA

So what you are saying that you will become like a god?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I don't know, but I do know that as long as I am connected with Earth, and as long as Earth is around, I won't be effected by any other types of danger and attacks, and I won't lose my powers.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Serious!

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Serious! And whenever I got hit by any other element or energy I transform into a different mode.

AMY CHARLESTON

Just don't go overboard with your powers Victor.

BRITNEY

You have to use them wisely

Then Blaine returns into the living room.

STEWART DAYS

Who was at the door?

BLAINE

Sam, Clover and Alex.

CLOVER

But, we are right here, oh now I know who you are talking about.

The Alternate Spies enter into WOOHP mansion. Everyone else are in surprise.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

All of you guys want questions to be answered so ask your questions.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Are you girls like clones?

STEVE SCHOONER

Aliens?

SILVANA SAGA

Clones?

MARIAMA

Robots?

KITTY DEION

Clone robots?

STEWART DAY

Alien robot clones?

NORMY

Long lost twins?

DAVE CRUST

Long lost alien robot clone twins?

THOMAS TWISTER

Or versions of the spies from another dimension?

ALTERNATE ALEX

You got that right kid.

JERRY

If you are here, we need to talk?

ALTERNATE SAM

Yes of course.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP HQ SAM, CLOVER AND ALEX'S OFFICE SUNSET

Alternate Sam, Clover and Alex look through the window.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Why do we have to be here again?

G.L.A.D.I.S

Because the Spies' alternate forms wanted too.

ALTERNATE SAM

Our home is not like your home.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

Our home is full of chaos.

ALTERNATE ALEX

After the end of our Universe's Mandy we try to rebuild out world.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

But it's harder than it looks.

ALTERNATE SAM

That is where Jeremy comes in.

DISSOLVE TO

EXT. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE 3 YEARS AGO FLASHBACK

In the flashback The Alternate Universe Spies are at their Universe's WOOHP picnic. The Alternate Spies are sitting at the front of a stage where Alternate Terry comes onto the stage.

ALTERNATE SAM (V.O)

It all started 3 years ago in our universe at our company picnic.

ALTERNATE CLOVER (V.O)

Our Terry was giving out a speech but suddenly our Jerry comes out from nowhere and attacked us.

Suddenly lasers fall from the sky and hit the ground causing them to explode on impact. The agents and the Spies go into their fighting stances. Alternate Jerry leaps from a hovercraft and lands onto the ground.

ALTERNATE ALEX (V.O)

He was the one who started the attack.

Robotic soldiers appear out from the ground. The Alternate Spies and the others charge at the robotic soldiers. The Robot soldiers fire lasers right at them. Alternate Alex dodges 2 laser attacks and throws a punch at a robotic soldier. Suddenly she blocks 1 attack from a robotic soldier with her arm causing it to get cut off.

She screams and throws a kick at an incoming robotic soldier knocking it onto the ground. Blood comes out from Alternate Alex's left separated arm and suddenly another laser attack hit her in the face.

ALTERNATE ALEX (V.O)

The attack was deadly the robot soldiers took my left arm and my vision.

Alternate Sam leaps into the air and throws a flying jump kick at an incoming robotic soldier. Alternate Sam judo throwed a robotic soldier onto the ground and throws a kick at another 1 knocking it to the ground. Suddenly a laser attack came right at her hitting her and made her right side of her hair to get shaved off.

She throws a punch at a soldier and throws another punch at it took. Suddenly a Robotic Soldier cuts off her right arm causing blood to come out from it.

ALTERNATE SAM (V.O)

They took my right arm and shaved off my head.

Alternate Clover kicks away 3 incoming robots and throws 3 back kicks at the others behind her. Suddenly she was dog piled by the robotic soldiers and she pushes them off from her and throws a kick at an incoming one.

Alternate Jerry leaps into the air and slashes a sword across her face causing blood to come out from her face and losing her left eye. She covers her face and throws a kick right at him hitting him and making him fall to the ground.

ALTERNATE CLOVER (V.O)

Jeremy cuts my face and made me lose my beauty.

FADE TO

EXT. SERIOUS UNIVERSE ABANDON STREETS BEVERLY HILLS SUNSET FLASHBACK

In the abandon streets of Beverly Hills robotic soldiers patrol the streets in a car. Suddenly Alternate Alex leaps down from a building and uses her sword to cut off their heads.

Alternate Sam fires a laser out from her robotic arm hitting them and made them explode. Alternate Clover walks out from the blazing destruction and picks up a piece of the robot.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

From that day in our Universe things have changed and we have changed as well.

BACK TO SCENE

ALTERNATE SAM

We've come to your Universe to get help from you to make our Universe back to normal.

ALTERNATE ALEX

So are you going to help us?

SAM

If this sounds serious we will help you save your Universe.

But if is serious we need to stop them at no cause.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Sweet we're going to another dimension.

TYLER TWISTER

Let's fire up a machine that allow us to get there and kick some dimensional butt.

DEAN

Sorry guys but the last time you used the dimensional transporter we have to destroy it.

JERRY

So there is no way to get to their dimension?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wait what about me.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Do you have a spare devise that can get us to the other dimension?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No. But my plant manipulation powers allow me to transport through dimensions. Just with my training I went to a dimension where some people are drawing us.

BLAINE

Now that is cool and weird at the same time.

JERRY

If you are going to a different dimension you need very high tech gadgets to help you out with.

G.L.A.D.I.S

Luckily I have the gadgets for you spies.

The Spies and the Nexters transform into their spy uniforms. A pile of gadgets appear from the floor.

G.L.A.D.I.S

For the ladies you will need the Light Saber Lipstick, the Laser blasting hair dryer, the force field ring, the Multi-functioning heel boots, the Smokescreen Hairspray, the Acid Nail Polish, the Wind Tunnel 5000 hair dryer ,the newly upgraded net launching masquerade with electric shock, the X-ray sunglasses, the Booster Armor Vest, for the boys you need the Deodorant light saber sword, the one punch gloves, the Chainsaw wristwatch, the force field watch, the Boomerang battle axe, the Battery Ram Bulbar, the Exploding Volleyball bazooka and the Powerful Power up Power drink. And for the kids you will each need a missile launching backpack, a Paddle Ball Wrecking ball, the Catch me if you can hyper running shoes, the Cannon In a box, the Flash Bang Marbles and the Everything Proof Hamster Ball Battle Ball and some camera headbands.

CLOVER

These are a lot of gadgets you give us.

G.L.A.D.I.S

We are going into a different dimension, we don't know who we are going to face when we get there.

STACY

And along with my Super Storage Purse that holds my mecha suits and can also transform into a mecha battle suit.

TROY MIMZOA

And also my Swiss Army Sword a sword that can transform into different swords and along with my other swords on my belt we are now prepared.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to open a portal to the serious dimension. Jerry gives the spies and the Nexters their ear communicators.

JERRY

Now with these ear communicators will allow you to communicator with us through dimensions.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

That's a good idea and with the help from the camera head bands you can see what we see.

G.L.A.D.I.S

I am coming too. Just encase things are going chaotic.

ALTERNATE SAM

Enough chit chat let's get going.

The Spies, the Alternate Spies and the Nexters, G.L.A.D.I.S enter through the portal. The Portal closes behind them.

CUT TO

UNIVERSE STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS LATER

The Spies, the Alternate Spies and the Nexters and the others arrive in the serious universe.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

Welcome to our world.

CLOVER

It's so good being back in your dimension everything is so different.

ALTERNATE ALEX

That must be sarcasm right there?

CLOVER

Totally.

JERRY (V.O)

(ear communicator)

Now focus you guys you need to stay focus on who will come to attack you.

MIMI (V.O)

(ear communicator)

And what a terrible world this dimension is.

ALTERNATE SAM

Thanks to our Jerry.

Alternate Clover opens her compowered and dozens of flashing dots come right towards them.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

You better be ready some of Jeremy's friends are coming towards us.

The Spies and the others go into their fighting stances. Randy, Steve, and Troy take out their swords and go into their fighting stances. Laser fire come down from the sky right onto them.

Robotic soldiers leap down from the sky and land onto the ground.

BRITNEY

These must be Jeremy's robots right?

ALTERNATE CLOVER

You got that right.

The Robotic soldiers charge right at them. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make giant roots to come out from the ground and grab the robotic soldiers and crushes them into pieces. Alex and Alternate Alex leap into the air. Alternate Alex pulls out her sword and slice the heads off from the robotic soldiers and Alex throws a double kick attack at 2 incoming robotic soldiers.

Mariama fires her gravity gauntlets right at the robotic soldiers hitting them and made them float into the air. G.L.A.D.I.S fires her laser cannons right at the robotic soldiers hitting them and made them explode. She fires missiles out from her hands and fires them right at the incoming robotic soldiers.

Billy slams his hammer onto an incoming robotic soldier. He switches his knob on his hammer into fire mode and swings it into an incoming robotic soldier smashing it into pieces. Billy dodges an attack from an incoming soldier and makes a boxing glove come out form his hammer's head hitting the soldier.

Stewart fires sun beams out from his gauntlets. Kitty transforms into a cheetah girl and runs around 3 robotic soldiers. Britney leaps into the air and throws kicks at the robotic soldiers hitting them and making them smash into pieces. Amy blows bubbles out from her mouth causing them to trap the robotic soldiers. Randy twirls his bo staff and swings them right at one of the trapped robotic soldiers hitting them and making them bump into another robotic soldier making them both explode.

Silvana presses a button on her guitar making a force field to come out from it and projects attacks from the robotic soldiers hitting back at them. Steve leap over the force field and throws kicks at the robotic soldiers and firing lasers out from his laser pirate guns. He combines his pirate laser guns and swords together and swings them right at the incoming robotic soldiers.

Alternate Clover blocks 3 attacks from 3 robotic soldiers and throws a powerful kick hitting them and making them break in halves.

CLOVER

Wow you are strong.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

That's what you get when you skip on going to the spa for training.

CLOVER

Never skip out on the spa.

Clover fires a missiles form her heal hitting an incoming robotic soldier. Mia judo throws a robotic soldier into the air and smashing down onto the robotic soldiers. She throws 2 punches at the robotic soldiers. Megan uses her magnetism to lift up 3 cars into the air and drops them onto the robotic soldiers.

The Twister Twins uses their powers to blow away the robotic soldiers into the air and both throw lightning bolts out from their hands right at the robot soldiers hitting them and made them explode. They fire hail from the sky hitting the robotic soldiers and damaging them.

Troy twirls into the air and throws exploding throwing stars right at the incoming robotic soldiers. Troy takes out his tanto daggers and jabs them right into the robotic soldiers' faces. He pulls out his katanas and slashes them upward into the air and cut the robotic soldiers. He throws back kicks at some of the incoming robotic soldiers hitting them and made them smash to the ground. Troy takes out his Swiss army sword and swings the sword at the robots. He presses a button on it transforming it into a chainsaw sword. He swings it at the robots and cutting them into pieces.

Gil and Gillian reflect laser fire off from their bodies from the robotic soldiers. They walk forward and Gil uses the Wrecking Ball Pedal Ball to smash the robotic soldiers into pieces. Gillian fires has laser firing hair dryer hitting the robotic soldiers.

Penny Ventor dodges some attacks from the robotic soldiers. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make a giant root to come out from the ground and crushes the robotic soldier. Victor fires leaves off from the roots hitting them and making them explode.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Stay behind me Penny you'll be safe.

PENNY VENTOR

Ok. At least it won't get any worse.

Stacy takes out the Swordsman Giga out from her purse and leaps into it and swings it's swords right at the incoming robotic soldiers, cutting them into pieces. Dean throws punches and kicks right at the incoming robotic soldiers making them smash to the ground.

Suddenly an explosion comes out from the ground. From the dust comes out Jeremy. He adjusts his glasses and walks forward towards them.

SAM (O.S)

Jeremy I take it.

CLOVER

Also known as Alternate Evil Jerry.

JEREMY

Looks like my reputation is getting notice.

ALTERNATE SAM

What do you want Jeremy?

JEREMY

I don't want anything. Just the deaths of all of you. Like we did with your allies.

ALTERNATE ALEX

You didn't?

JEREMY

Of course I did and I brought some of my allies along with me.

Suddenly ALTERNATE VIOLET VANDERFLEET the same as Violet but still evil, cruel, has short hair, a scar on her face, wearing a light green leather jacket, with a short skirt and green stockings.

ALTERNATE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Hello there spies.

Billy, Stewart, the Twister Twins and Gil blush have nose bleeds and fall backwards onto the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Guys she's the enemy.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

But she is way hotter than your mom.

ALTERNATE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Looks like my reputation interest me.

Alternate Violet Vanderfleet uses her plant manipulation powers to make giant plant monsters to come out from the ground. The plant monsters fires acid right at the Spies and the others. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grab, Billy, Stewart, the Twister Twins and Gil off from the ground to dodge the attack.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Looks like my Alternate Universe Mom is still evil.

STEWART DAYS

But she kept the hotness.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Looks like I have to take care of my Alternate evil Mom myself.

Victor mad a giant bud over his body. He breaks from it and turned into his Force of Nature Mode. He runs right up at Alternate Violet Vanderfleet. Alternate Violet Vanderfleet whips a whip right at Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to cut the whip and fires leaves right at Alternate Violet Vanderfleet.

Suddenly ALTERNATE STACY the same as Stacy but still evil, has cybernetic arms and a robotic eye come out from the ground.

ALTERNATE STACY

Prepare to be terminated.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

I think I heard that before.

Alternate Stacy fires a laser beam out from her robotic eye. She uses the force field ring to project a force field out from her ring reflecting the laser blast off form it. Alternate Stacy transforms her arm into a sword and swings it right at Stacy. Randy got in front of her and blocks the sword with his sword. He throws a kick at Alternate Stacy kicking her away from her. Suddenly a robotic soldier came right behind Stacy. She swings her mecha suit's sword right at the incoming robotic soldier, cutting it down the middle.

Suddenly ALTERNATE ARNOLD the same appearance as Arnold, but more serious, has robotic legs, fancy future glasses, long hair and skinny appear out from the shadows.

ALEX

Isn't that the Alternate version of Arnold?

CLOVER

Looks like it how did he get so skinny?

ALTERNATE ARNOLD

You girls left me behind in that fake school of ours, but I was saved by some scientist who gave me these robotic limbs. And now I am more advance I can use my new skills to take you spies and your doppelgangers down.

Alternate Arnold stomps onto the ground causing a shockwave to come right at them. Sam uses Billy's hammer to stop the shockwave. Alternate Arnold fires lasers out from his glasses right at Sam. She dodges the attack and fires the Net throwing masquerade onto Alternate Arnold. He break free from the net and fire lasers right at her. She dodges the attack and Alex throws a kick at him.

ALEX

That's nothing we've saved our Arnold and erases his memory.

ALTERNATE ALEX

Looks like our Arnold is out for revenge.

Suddenly ALTERNATE BOOGIE GUS the same look as Boogie Gus but with a massive comb over, intelligent, and a gentleman comes out from the shadows.

ALTERNATE BOOGIE GUS

Good Afternoon spies and allies.

BRITNEY

Is that the Alternate version of Boogie Gus?

CLOVER

Looks like it but with a massive comb over.

ALTERNATE BOOGIE GUS

Thank you for your opinion on my hair style.

Alternate Boogie Gus fires a sound wave out from his belt right at the Spies. Alternate Clover fires a throwing star right at his belt hitting him and made him electrocuted. Alternate Boogie Gus fires another sound wave out from his watch causing the Spies to cover their ears in pain.

Suddenly ALTERNATE KNIGHT a cyborg knight comes out from the shadows and throws a swing right at them. Troy uses his laser sword to cut the sword in half.

TROY MIMZOA

Isn't that the same wannabe who took you, Sam and Alex to the middle ages and forced you to be his queen?

CLOVER

The one and only.

ALTERNATE KNIGHT

You would've made a fine queen.

He transforms his sword into a giant axe.

ALTERNATE KNIGHT

But now. Off with your head.

Troy transforms his Swiss Army sword into a laser sword and welds both of his laser swords.

TROY MIMZOA

Not if her samurai in shining armor is around.

He swings his laser swords right at Alternate Knight hitting his axe and cutting it in half. The knight uses his shield to fire a laser out from it hitting Troy. Troy got hit by the laser. Troy transforms his Swiss armor sword into a mace and swings it right at the Alternate Knight. He blocks the mace with his shield and fires a laser out from it, knocking Troy to the ground. Troy leg sweeps him to the ground.

Suddenly ALTERNATE PROFESSOR ELLIOT the same as Professor Elliot, but he is green and mummified.

KITTY DEION

Is that a mummy?

STEVE SCHOONER

Looks like it.

ALTERNATE PROFESSOR ELLIOT

When it comes to mummies they always have a crush on them.

Alternate Professor Elliot unleashes a swarm of bugs out from his bandages. Kitty uses her claws to rapidly cut all of the bugs into little pieces. Steve leaps into the air and fires lasers out from his laser firing blunderbuss hitting Alternate Professor Elliot. He throws a kick at him knocking him to the ground.

Suddenly Kitty and Steve are attacked by a fast moving person knocking them to the ground.

STEVE SCHOONER

What was that?

ALTERNATE WILLARD (V.O)

That was me.

ALTERNATE WILLARD the same as Willard, but way eviler, has a scar right down the middle of his face appear behind Steve.

ALTERNATE SAM

Willard.

SAM

Is he your Universe's Willard?

ALTERNATE SAM

Yes he is.

Alternate Willard takes out his laser blasters out from his pockets and fires them right at Alternate Sam and Sam. Sam uses the force field ring to project a force field out from it and reflect the laser beam off from the force field. Alternate Sam throws a punch at him and he blocks the attack rapidly throw rapidly fast punches right at Alternate Sam and Sam.

SAM

Apparently this Willard likes to go fast.

They are thrown onto the ground.

KITTY DEION

Time to even the odds.

Kitty presses a button on her belt transforming her into a cheetah girl and chases after Alternate Willard. She throws a scratch attack onto him knocking it to the ground.

Troy swings his sword onto the incoming robotic soldiers cutting them in pieces. He transforms his Swiss Army Sword into a chainsicle and whips it right at the other robotic soldiers smashing them into pieces.

Suddenly ALTERNATE TROY MIMZOA an evil version of Troy, has a scar on his left eye, one white eye and has an evil mustache swings his sword down onto Troy Mimzoa. He uses his other sword to block the attack and throws a counter attack onto him knocking him to the ground.

TROY MIMZOA

You are me, but an evil me.

ALTERNATE TROY MIMZOA

Yes I am. And now it's time to destroy you.

They clash swords against each other causing sparks to come out from the swords. He throws a punch at his Alternate self and throws him to the ground. His Alternate Self leg swipes him to the ground and throws a punch down onto him.

Victor fires razor sharp leaves out from his branches right at his evil mother. Alternate Violet Vanderfleet blocks the attack with her giant roots and fires sharp pieces of grass right at Victor. Victor uses his powers to move the attack and throws a kick right at her hitting her in the chest.

She dodges the kick and grabs Victor and throws him onto the ground. Victor transforms into his Vanderfleet Force mode. He flies right at Alternate Violet Vanderfleet. She dodges him and grabs his wings and throws him onto the ground. Victor fires leaves off from his wings right at Alternate Violet. She blocks the attack and uses her powers to throw a tree right at Victor. Victor uses his claw gauntlets to cut the log into pieces.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Time to get more serious.

Victor transforms into his Angry mode. He does a powerful leap into the air and throws a punch right at Alternate Violet Vanderfleet. She caught the punch and throws him down onto the ground.

ALTNERATE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Why do you have to fight me? Don't you see that I am your mother?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

For all due respect, but I am not your son.

Victor fires his Force of Nature blast upward out from the ground launching Alternate Violet Vanderfleet into the air. She uses her plant manipulation powers to make giant tree monsters to grow out from the ground and surrounds Victor. Victor transforms into his Combined mode, a mode that is a combination of his Force of Nature mode, his Vanderfleet Force mode and his Angry mode.

Victor slams his hands down onto the ground, and made roots to come out from the ground and wrap each of them onto the tree monsters and uses his plant manipulation powers to remove all of the tree monster's powers and are sucked right into his body. He uses his plant manipulation powers to throw the trees into the air.

ALTERNATE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

So, you're not my son after all. That makes you our enemy.

Alternate Violet Vanderfleet made a giant root appear out from the ground and dives right at Victor. Victor uses his vine sword to cut the giant root right down the middle.

Troy transforms his Swiss Army sword into a teaser sword and fires sparks out from the sword right at his Alternate evil self. He dodges the sparks and swings his sword right at him clashing the sword causing sparks to come out from the swords.

TROY MIMZOA

You are very skilled, but not good enough.

ALTERNATE TROY MIMZOA

Oh really.

Alternate Troy Mimzoa throws a kick at him and fires flames out from his sword right at Troy. He dodges the flames and throws a punch at him. Billy Slapstick swings his hammer onto Alternate Troy Mimzoa knocking him to the ground.

The Twister Twins blow powerful tornados out from their hands making the robotic soldiers to be blown away into the air. Amy blocks 2 punches from Alternate Arnold and throws a kick at him in the chest knocking him onto the ground. Randy blocks a sword strike from the Alternate Knight and throws a punch right at him.

Silvana Saga slashes down onto her guitar strings causing a shockwave to come out from it and hits right at Alternate Boogie Gus hitting him and made him fall to the ground.

ALTENRATE BOOGIE GUS

I say Jeremy, could we retreat and figure out a new plan of action.

JEREMY

Not right now Gus.

Kitty dodges punches from Alternate Willard and throws a powerful kick at him knocking him to the ground. Stewart fires light beams out from his gauntlets right at Alternate Professor Elliot blinding him with his light beams and got hit by them also. Megan uses her magnetism powers to lift some of the robotic soldiers into the air and crushes them into pieces.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

Our Boogie Gus is right, we have to retreat…Now!

STEWART DAYS

I'm on it.

Stewart flashes powerful beams of light out from his gauntlets blinding Jeremy and the other Alternate baddies.

The light was off and the Spies and the others are gone.

JEREMY

We will meet again spies. Later on.

CUT TO

EXT. SUBURN STREETS OF ALTERNATE BEVERLY HILLS BEACH SIDE LATER

The Spies and the other pop out from the flowers from the garden.

JERRY (V.O)

(ear communicator)

Well that was a close one for you guys.

ALEX

(into ear communicator)

You can say that again Jerry

MIMI (V.O)

(ear communicators)

Now where are you guys?

BRITNEY

(into ear communicator)

Looks like the beach side of this Beverly Hills.

ALTERNATE SAM

You got that right. Now let's go to our hide out.

CLOVER

You mean you have a beach house here?

ALTERNATE CLOVER

Not really. Our hide out is underground.

Alternate Clover opens the sewer lid to the sewers.

GIL OCEANS

You girls live in the sewers?

ALTERATE ALEX

Yes, just wait when we got to our hideout you will be surprised.

CUT TO

INT. ALTERNATE SPIES'S HIDE OUT LIVING ROOM

The Spies, the Alternate Spies, the Nexters, Britney, Blaine, Troy, Stacy and Dean enter into the Alternate Spies's hideout. And inside of the hideout was amazing and roomy.

STACY

Wow your hideout is very fancy.

AMY CHARLESTON

I like it.

SILVANA SAGA

Now this is a place I can hide when the apocalypse will come.

STEVE SCHOONER

Those are just in movies, not in real life.

CLOVER

It doesn't matter it's perfect.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

Now while you guys get comfortable we need to devise a plan. And for me to take a shower.

Alternate Clover takes off her jacket and then her shirt. Victor, Normy, Dave, Billy, Stewart, the Twister Twins and Gil all blush and their noses bleed.

SAM

Wait, wait, wait there are boys here too.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

It doesn't matter it's just a hot body under my cloths nothing else.

BLAINE

That is not what we have in mind.

CUT TO

INT. ALTERNATE JERRY'S HQ LABORATORY LATER

In Alternate Jerry's HQ , Alternate Jerry was typing down onto the computer. Suddenly the other Alternate baddies come into the laboratory.

ALTERNATE JERRY

Don't interrupt me when I am busy working.

ALTERNATE ARNOLD

It's not that, it's about the Spies's doppelgangers from another dimension.

ALTERNATE PROFESSOR ELLIOT

IT seems that they brought some children with them to this Universe. And they look like the offspring of the other baddies of WOOHP.

ALTERNATE JERRY

Don't you dare mention that acronym? That brings us nothing but trouble.

ALTERNATE STACY

You mean the world organization of human protection?

ALTERNATE JERRY

Of course. My brother he and his allies can defeat us, but no matter, we already destroyed them and gotten the pieces for the Trans dimension portal. With just a few more upgrades, we will be at the Prime Universe in no time.

ALTERNATE KNIGHT

What do you have against WOOHP anyway?

ALTERNATE JERRY

What do I have against it? Everything! We try so hard to foil evil plans and soon more evil plans and criminals appear, and they want to spread crime and chaos.

Jeremy presses a button onto the computer reveling a hologram of a lot of Earths.

ALTERNATE JERRY

As you see from this diagram, there are an infinite amounts of Earths in the Multi verse. Once we find the Prime Earth, we will simply destroy and with 1 goes all of the others shall go with it.

ALTERNATE ARNOLD

But you will be killing an infinite amount of lives by destroying Prime Earth.

ALTERNATE JERRY

Of course I am. Without people, there is no more crime, violence, and life choices. And this is all the cause of this, life choices.

ALTERNATE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

But we've joined you to promise us the things we want to come true. My wish is to see my son alive again.

ALTERNATE JERRY

And you did.

ALTERNATE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

He's just a doppelganger from another Universe.

ALTERNATE WILLARD

Along with his allies. They are granted with incredible skills.

ALTERNATE PROFESSOR ELLIOT

And Jeremy granted us our incredible skills and powers.

JEREMY

And I will easily take them away. If you dare betray me, I will simply destroy you.

The Alternate versions of the baddies exit out from Jeremy's laboratory.

CUT TO

INT. ALTERNATE SPIES' HIDEOUT LIVING ROOM

In the Alternate Spies' living room the Spies and the Alternate Spies and the others are up at the computer. Victor takes off his ear communicator and turns up the volume on it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(into ear communicator)

Do you hear us ok?

MRS LEWIS (V.O)

(ear communicator)

Yes dear.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE (V.O)

(ear communicator)

What is the plan ahead for you guys?

Alternate Sam presses a button onto the keyboard causing an image to come on the computer of Beverly Hills appear on the screen.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

Jeremy's goons are patrolling the city for Jeremy, so as his robotic soldiers.

DEAN

Our plan is to focus on Jeremy.

ALTERNATE ALEX

But first, we have to take down his goons before the realizes that we are going after him.

PENNY VENTOR

Question. Are we going to split into teams?

ALTERNATE SAM

You got that right kid.

SAM

Here is how this is going to go. The Clovers, Randy, Amy, and Troy will take on Troy's evil twin.

ALTERNATE SAM

As for Victor's mother's evil twin.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

I want to go with him to stop his evil twin mom.

STEWART DAYZ

Me too.

SAM

No you boys will go after the Alternate Knight and Alternate Professor Elliot along with Blaine, Britney, Alternate Sam, and Kitty. Victor is teaming with Penny and Megan

ALTERNATE SAM

As for the Alexs, they will go after our Arnold, along with Steve and Mia.

SAM

Silvana, Gil and Gillian and I will take on Alternate Boogie Gus.

ALTERNATE SAM

Stacy, Dean and G.L.A.D.I.S will take on Stacy's evil twin, Normy, Dave, Mariama, Tyler and Thomas you guys have to take on our Alternate Willard, but you won't be doing this along.

ALTERNATE NORMY in his 30's an adult version of Normy, handsome serious and muscular enters into the hideout.

ALTERNATE NORMY

Hello there cousin.

NORMY

Does that supposed to be me?

CLOVER

Looks like it.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE (V.O)

Wow Normy, your alternate self is ripped.

DAVE CRUST

I wonder what my alternate self looks like?

ALTERNATE SAM

Enough talk. Time for action, let's gadget up girls.

Alternate Sam presses a button on the keyboard causing the wall next to the super computer to open to revel high tech gadgets.

BLAINE

Wow!

ALEX

Are those your gadgets?

ALTERNATE CLOVER

You got that right.

Alternate Alex toss some high tech weapons to Alternate Clover and Alternate Sam. They lock and load their weapons.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

Now. Let's stop Jeremy.

CUT TO

EXT. SERIOUS UNIVERSE SERBURNS OF BEVERLY HILLS DAY TIME

The Spies and the others come out from the sewers and split up into their groups.

CUT TO

EXT. SERIOUS UNIVERSE ABANDON STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS ABANDON MARTIAL ARTS STUDIOS

The Clovers, Randy, Amy, and Troy arrive at an abandon martial arts studio.

CLOVER

Why are we doing here?

ALTERNATE CLOVER

Our Troy trains here alone after his meetings with our Jerry.

TROY MIMZOA

If he's here. I need to have a word with myself.

CUT TO

INT. SERIOUS UNIVERSER ABANDON MARTIAL ARTS STUDIO.

They enter into the abandon martial arts studio. In the studio it was empty.

AMY CHARLESTON

Hello. Is anyone here?

CLOVER

It's empty.

RANDY MASTER

It may be empty, but someone is here.

TROY MIMZOA

He's right.

Troy throws a throwing star into the ceiling. A shadowy figure caught the throwing star and throws it back at Troy. Troy caught his throwing star.

ALTERNATE TROY MIMZOA (O.S)

So you came. Now it's time to end your lives.

Alternate Troy Mimzoa leaps down from the ceiling welding 2 swords. Troy takes out his Swiss army sword and his sword and goes into his fighting stances. Randy takes out 5 samurai swords out from his watch and welds them. Amy blows bubbles out from her mouth forming then into a sword.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

Prepare to get your nails broken.

CLOVER

As if, I just got them done in my dimension an hour ago.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

Well prepare to get them broken again. When it comes to missions you need to break your nails to get the job done.

Troy and Alternate Troy clash swords against each other. Troy throws a kick at his Alternate self and throws another kick at him. His alternate self-dodges the kick and throws a throwing star at him. Alternate Troy dodge the attack. Clover throws a punch at Alternate Troy and throws another punch at him. Alternate Troy caught her arm and throws her down onto the floor.

Amy swings her bubble sword right at Alternate Troy. Alternate Troy pulls out his other sword out from his back and pops her bubble sword. Amy kicks his sword out from his hand and Randy swings his swords right at Alternate Troy. He uses his swords to block Randy's 5 swords. Troy tackles him to the ground and swings his sword down onto him.

Alternate Troy kicks him off from him and throws blazing throwing stars right at Troy. Troy uses his swords to block the blazing throwing stars. Clover leaps over Troy and throws a flying jump kick at Alternate Troy.

CLOVER

I love the original better than his evil twin brother from a different dimension.

Randy slashes all 5 of his swords right at Alternate Troy. Alternate Troy blocks the attack and kicks all 5 swords out from his hands and mouth. Randy throws punches right at Alternate Troy. Alternate Troy dodges the punches and swings his swords sword right at Randy.

Randy kicks each of his swords out from his hands and throws a kick right at Alternate Troy. Alternate Clover and Clover throw kicks at Alternate Troy. Alternate Troy dodge the kicks and throws counter kicks at them.

ALTERNATE TROY MIMZOA

This ends here and now.

TROY MIMZOA

Couldn't say it better myself.

Troy turns his Swiss Army sword into a fan sword, a sword with 10 blades on 1 handle and swings it right at his Alternate self. He blocks the attack with his bare hands and kicks the Swiss Army sword out from his hand.

Clover caught the Swiss Army Sword.

CLOVER

(into her ear communicator)

Jerry. You know all of the WOOHP agents, do you know any weaknesses that Troy has?

JERRY (V.O)

(ear communicator)

Well…. I don't know, but I can scan the Alternate version of himself to find a weakness. Just get close up to him.

Clover leaps right at Alternate Troy and scans him. Alternate Troy kicks her in the face. Alternate Clover throws a kick at Alternate Troy hitting him in the face. Amy blows bubbles out from her mouth trapping Alternate Troy in bubbles.

Randy takes out 2 scythes out from his watch and twirls them. Randy swings both of his scythes right at Alternate Troy. He breaks free from the bubbles and caught both at the same time.

ALTENRATE TROY MIMZOA

Enough of this foolishness.

Alternate Troy kicks at Randy. He throws another kick at Amy. Clover and Alternate Clover both throw a punch at Alternate Troy. He blocks both of them and throws both of them to the ground.

ALTERNATE TROY MIMZOA

This battle is between me and me.

TROY MIMZOA

I couldn't agree more.

Troy and Alternate Troy at each other and throws punches at each other. Troy throws a punch at his alternate self and his evil twin blocks the attack with his leg. He throws a counter kick at him. Troy got hit by the kick and throws a kick at Alternate Troy.

JERRY (V.O)

(ear communicator)

Clover we've found a weakness on Troy's alternate self. It's his eyes.

CLOVER

So with my Troy he has sensitive ears, while he has sensitive eyes.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

You got that right Blondie. Time to shine some light in his face.

TROY MIMZOA

I couldn't agree more.

Clover tosses Troy's Swiss Army sword at him and he caught it. Troy turns his Swiss Army Sword into a flash sword flashing light into Alternate Troy's face. Alternate Troy was blinded by the light. Troy transform his Swiss army sword into a baseball bat and swings it right at Alternate Troy hitting him and making him fall to the floor.

Alternate Troy takes out a button out from his pocket and transform into his battle armor. He stands up off from the floor and takes out plasma swords out from his armor's hands.

CLOVER

So he is wearing armor now.

TROY MIMZOA

Yes, he is. Now it's my turn to armor up.

Troy Mimzoa presses a button on his belt buckle and made armor to appear all over his body.

RANDY MASTERS

Nice armor.

TROY MIMZOA

This is my Armed for Battle Armor, or AFB for short.

Alternate Troy swings his plasma swords right at Troy. He blocks the attack with is armor and judo throws him onto the floor. Alternate Troy leaps off from the ground and fires his plasma swords right at Troy. Troy kicks each of the plasma swords up into the air and throws a flying jump kick at Alternate Troy, hitting him in the chest and knocking him down to the floor.

Troy pulls out a laser sword out from the back of his armor and swings it at Alternate Troy. Alternate Troy blocks the attack. Clover uses her Light Saber Lipstick to strike down onto Alternate Troy. He kicks the her Light Saber Lipstick out from her hand and pushes Troy off from him

He leaps off from the ground and fires missiles out from his wrist. Randy blocks the laser fire with his axes and throws throwing stars at Alternate Troy. Alternate Troy blocks the attack, suddenly Amy blows bubbles right at Alternate Troy causing the bubbles to pop on his armor and causing him to shock.

Alternate Troy falls to the floor and his armor falls into pieces.

AMY CHARLESTON

Looks like his armor isn't water proof.

RANDY MASTERS

Good thinking Amy.

CLOVER

What do we do now with Troy's evil twin from this dimension?

ALTERNATE CLOVER

Let's throw him into our hideout's jail cell. The others will follow.

CUT TO

INT. SERIOUS UNIVERSE'S BEVERLY HILLS' MUSEUM OF ANICENT HISTORY LATER

Blaine, Britney, Alternate Sam, and Kitty enter into the museum. The museum looks abandon.

KITTY DEION

This is your museum. The Museums back in our Universe look nicer than your museums.

ALTERNATE SAM

You can skip the talk for later Kitty, right now we have some baddies to hunt down.

Alternate Sam activates the computer function on her robotic arm and scans the area.

BRITNEY

What does your arm say?

ALTERNATE SAM

There are 2 people in the museum. Must be the Alternate versions of the Black Knight and Professor Elliot.

BLAINE

Are you sure about that?

Suddenly the front doors to the museum close behind them.

ALTERNATE SAM

Yes.

Suddenly bandages come right at them. Kitty cuts the bandages into little pieces. Suddenly the Alternate Knight comes right at them. Alternate Sam blocks his sword attack with her robotic arm. She punches the Alternate Knight in the face knocking him to the ground.

Suddenly Alternate Professor Elliot comes into the lobby floating in the air.

ALTERNATE PROFESSOR ELLIOT

You are not allowed here. Leave or we will make you leave.

BRITNEY

Sorry sir, but we are on a mission to take you both down.

ALTERNATE PROFESSOR ELLIOT

So be it.

Alternate Professor Elliot releases a swarm of scrubs out from his body right at Britney Blaine, Alternate Sam and Kitty. Britney fires lasers from her Laser firing hair dryer to hit the scrubs making them burn to ash.

Alternate Knight punches Alternate Sam in the face and kicks her in the hip. Blaine throws a punch at Alternate Knight and tackles him against the wall. Alternate Knight kicks Blaine off from him and throws a punch at him.

Kitty activates her belt and transforms into jaguar girl and leaps onto Alternate Professor Elliot. She scratches Alternate Professor Elliot in the face and throws a kick at him knocking him to the ground.

Blaine took out his Deodorant light saber sword and swings it right at Alternate Knight. Alternate Knight turns his sword into a laser sword and blocks the attack and sparks come out from the swords. Alternate Knight fires lasers from his shield at Blaine, hitting him and made him fall onto the ground.

Lightning bolts comes out from Alternate Professor Elliot. Kitty dodges the lightning bolts and leaps off from the wall and throws a kick at Alternate Professor Elliot hitting him in the face. Britney fires a missile heel off from her boot right at Alternate Professor Elliot.

He uses his bandages to grab the missile heel in the air and crushes it into pieces. He fires acid out from his eyes right at Britney, hitting her and made holes to burn onto her uniform.

BRTINEY

Alright, no one ruins my uni.

ALTERNATE PROFESSOR ELLIOT

Now feel the wrath of the mummy's curse.

Alternate Professor Elliot blows a powerful sand storm out from his body. Britney and Kitty are blown against the wall.

Alternate Sam fires a net onto Alternate Knight covering him in the net. He breaks free from the net and throws a sword swing at Alternate Sam. She blocks the attack and throws a kick at Alternate Knight, hitting him and made him fall onto the ground. Alternate Knight transforms his sword into a chainsaw.

BLAINE

I know my medieval history, and I know that there aren't any chainsaws in medieval times.

Alternate Knight swings his chainsaw at Blaine. Blaine uses his Chainsaw Wristwatch to clash with his chainsaw, causing sparks to come out from it. Blaine swings his light saber right at Alternate Knight, but her uses his shield to block the attack.

Britney and Kitty and pinned against the wall of the sandstorm.

KITTY DEION

The wind is too strong.

BRITNEY

Can you transform into a cat creature that can withstand against a powerful sandstorm like this?

KITTY DEION

You mean, the Sand Cat. I can transform into that.

Kitty Deion switches her belt buckle turning her into a were sand cat. He pins her claws onto the floor and walks towards Alternate Professor Elliot.

ALTERNATE PROFESSOR ELLIOT

How will a little girl like you fight off against a powerful mummy like me?

KITTY DEION

Britney, the hair dryer.

BRITNEY

Which 1?

KITTY DEION

Both of them.

Britney tosses both of the hair dryers to Kitty. Kitty got the hair dryers and blasted both of them at Alternate Professor Elliot hitting him and making him blown into the air and crash onto the ground.

KITTY DEION

That's how I take down the mummy.

Blaine clashes chainsaws with the Alternate Knight. Blaine kicks Alternate Knight's Chainsaw out from his hand. He fires his Exploding Volleyball bazooka at Alternate Knight. He uses her shield to block the attack as the exploding volleyballs explode on impact. He tackles Blaine with his shield, knocking his bazooka out from his hand.

Britney throws a flying jump kick at Alternate Knight, hitting him and made him hit against the wall. Blaine throws Alternate Knight onto the floor and Alternate Knight's armor breaks into pieces.

ALTERNATE SAM

Time for you to join your friends.

Alternate Sam grabs Alternate Knight and picks him up into the air and they walk out from the museum.

FADE TO

INT. ALTERNATE VIOLET VANDERFLEET'S HIDE OUT GREEN HOUSE

In Alternate Violet Vanderfleet's hide out, Alternate Violet Vanderfleet was looking at a picture of her Victor Vanderfleet.

ALTERNATE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

That boy today, may look like my long lost son, but he isn't my son at all.

Alternate Violet Vanderfleet took of her cloths and dip into her boiling green water.

CUT TO

EXT. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE BEVERLY HILL'S BOTANICAL GARDENS

Victor, Penny and Megan arrive at the Botanical Gardens. Victor pinches a piece of grass on the ground.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Do you see anything?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yes. My mom's evil twin is in there.

PENNY VENTOR

What do we do? She has super powers like you?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Allow me to handle her.

They walk up to the door of the botanical garden. Suddenly Alternate Violet Vanderfleet's plant beings come out from the front entrance. Victor leaps into the air and uses his plant manipulation powers to grow giant roots out from the ground and grabs the plant beings and removing their powers, turning them into a pile of grass and transferring their powers to Victor.

Victor throw a kick right at the glass door breaking it down. He, Penny and Megan run into the garden.

CUT TO

VIOLET VANDERFLEET'S HIDE OUT GREEN HOUSE

They enter into the hide out. Alternate Violet Vanderfleet was in her boiling pound.

ALTERNATE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Why! Hello Children, and why do 3 little children come into my lair?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We are here to find you, and ask you why you join forces with Jeremy, this Universe's Jerry.

ALTERNATE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

He offers me a deal. To bring back my only son back from the dead.

PENNY VENTOR

You mean, your Victor is dead?

ALTERNATE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Exactly. It was a sad time for me, but after the death of my son gives me strength, and now I am going to use it on you.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

How does that work?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I don't know, but you're going down.

ALTERNATE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Well! This could be interesting.

Alternate Violet Vanderfleet snaps her fingers making her plant power minions to appear out from the wall.

PENNY VENTOR

Who are they?

ALTERNATE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

My minions. They too have the same powers as I have.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So as me.

ALTERNATE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Foolish child, get them.

All of Alternate Violet Vanderfleet's minions charge right at Victor, Penny and Megan. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make giant roots come out from the ground and wrap them around the minions. Plant powers from the minions are drained and transferred into Victor.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow the Cannonballist Firarist out from his back and fires cannon balls out from them and right more of her minions. The minions are hit by the cannonballs and knock them down to the ground.

More minions run right at them. Megan uses her powers to make a steel pipe float into the air and swings it right at the incoming minions. Penny judo throws some of the minions down onto the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Your training is paying off.

PENNY VENTOR

You got that right.

Penny throws a spin kick in the air and knocks out a minion to the ground. Victor uppercut punches at an incoming minion hitting him and made his plant powers to be sucked into Victor's body. He throws another punch at another incoming minion and sucks his plant powers out from his body and transfer into his body.

Victor uses his plant powers to make giant roots to come out from the ground and hits the minions and made them fall to the ground and fires pieces of grass out from the ground at other minions and made them fall to the ground. More Minions charge right at them. Megan uses her powers to float metal pieces off from the ground and fires it right at the minions, hitting them and made them fall to the ground.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to suck their plant powers and transfer them into his body.

Penny Ventor blocks a punch from a minion and throws him onto the ground. Alternate Violet Vanderfleet comes out from the pool of boiling green water and puts on her dress on.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make roots to come out from the ground and grab the rest of the minions and suck out their plant powers and transferring them into his body. Victor uses his vines from his wrist and whips them right at more minions, hitting them and made their plant powers to be sucked out from them and transfer to Victor.

ALTERNATE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Enough of this. Time to have a master to take care of this.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Ok.

Alternate Violet Vanderfleet grows giant plants out from the ground. The giant plants fire flames out from their mouths. Victor got caught in the flames.

PENNY VENTOR AND MEGAN WEATHERDALE

(together)

Victor!

Victor walks out from the flames in his INFERNO MODE, a mode that turns him on fire, with 2 burnt tree branches sticking out from his back, with his skin red and his eyes white.

ALTERNATE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

What is this, you turned into something else?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This is my new form. I call it my Inferno mode. I hope you like it hot in here, because it's going to get hot.

Victor fires flames out from his hands right at Alternate Violet Vanderfleet. She uses bark from a tree to protect herself from the flames. She fires acid right at Victor. The acid hits him, but didn't effect him. Victor fires flames right at her. Alternate Violet Vanderfleet dodge the flames and fires exploding seeds at Victor.

Victor uses his plant powers to control the seeds and make them hit the wall, behind him. He leaps into the air and turns into a human fireball and flies at Alternate Violet Vanderfleet. She uses giant roots out from the ground to grab Victor and throws him onto the ground.

Victor leaps off from the ground and uses his plant manipulation powers to make blazing giant roots to come out from the ground. He wraps them around Alternate Violet Vanderfleet and lifts her up into the air. She breaks free from the roots and made a giant plant monster to appear from behind Victor. Victor breathes fire out from his mouth at the plant monster making it burn.

He leaps into the air and fires blazing twigs out from his burning branches and Alternate Violet Vanderfleet. She gotten hit by the twigs and walk backwards. She uses the vines from the ceiling to wrap Victor in them.

Victor breaks free from the vines and fires flames out from his hands. Alternate Violet Vanderfleet uses tree bark to block the flames and uses the roots on the ground to make Victor fall to the ground.

Alternate Violet Vanderfleet uses the vines from the ceiling to wrap them around Megan and Penny and lift them up into the air.

PENNY AND MEGAN

VICTOR !

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Let my friends go. NOW!

ALTERNATER VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Foolish child, you don't know who you are dealing with.

Alternate Violet Vanderfleet fires poisonous spikes out from the ground, right at Victor. Victor fires flames out from his hands to burn the poisonous spikes into ash. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make giant roots to pop out from the ground and wrap them around Alternate Violet Vanderfleet.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What is your problem? You think using your powers to take down humanity will make you happy?

Alternate Violet Vanderfleet breaks out from the roots and fires roots out from the ground. Victor uses a tree in the green house to block the roots. The roots break through the tree and grab Victor.

ALTERNATE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I won't tell a child, how my life has turned into madness.

Alternate Violet Vanderfleet uses her plant manipulation powers to throw the plants in the green house at Victor. Victor fires flames out from his hands at the incoming plants turning them into ash. He leaps through the ash and throws a punch at Alternate Violet Vanderfleet. She dodges the punch and Victor throws a kick at her. She dodges the kick and throws a punch at Victor. He blocks the punch and throws Alternate Violet Vanderfleet to the ground.

PENNY VENTOR

Well what does humanity did to you, that we are not fond off?

Alternate Violet Vanderfleet was shocked, and a tear come down from her eye.

ALTERNATE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(confesses)

Oh! I admit it. I have join Jeremy into getting my son back to life, but apparently he can't do it. He has lied to me.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

What has happened to your Universe's Victor?

ALTERNATE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

My former husband and I made this happen to my Victor. He was feeling sick and we didn't have the money, so we have to put him down and me and Indy divorce. So I vow to get the help to bring my son back to life, but instead Jeremy injected me with plant powers, and to become his servant.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That's it?

ALTERNATE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

That is the whole thing, that's what happened to my son.

PENNY VENTOR

But, you can't use your powers like this, you are your own woman.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

You can get rid of your powers and live a normal life again.

ALTERNATE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I'll do it.

Victor pleases his hands onto Alternate Violet Vanderfleet's face, 1 on her forehead and 1 on her chin. He uses his powers to remove her powers and transfer them into his body.

Penny and Megan are free from the vines and land onto the ground.

ALTERNATE VIOLET VANDERFLEET

You be a good boy to your mother.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I will.

Victor, Penny and Megan run out from the green house.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF ALTERNTE BEVERLY HILLS LATER

Alex, Alternate Alex, Steve and Mia are walking in the streets looking for Alternate Arnold.

ALEX

Now if I was your Arnold, where would I be?

STEVE SCHNOOR

How about a comic book store?

MIA KING

Or a video game store?

ALTERNATER ALEX

You can't find this nerd in any comic book or video game store. He goes somewhere else.

ALEX

Where too?

ALTERNATE ALEX

Since the incident at the fake Beverly High, he now lives in an open space.

MIA KING

So he lives in a park?

ALTERNATE ALEX

You got that right.

CUT TO

EXT. ALTERNATE BEVERLY HILLS PARK

They arrive at the park and enter into it. They walk into the center of the park. Suddenly the ground shakes beneath them.

MIA KING

The ground is shaking.

STEVE SCHOONER

Arnold must be close.

ALTERNATE ALEX

Looks like it. Arnold! Come out and face us.

Alternate Arnold leaps from the bushes and lands onto the ground.

ALTERNATE ARNOLD

Well, well. Look who we have here. 2 Alexes, and 2 teenagers.

ALEX

Arnold. I don't know you, but I am from another dimension. And I have to tell you that, my dimension's Arnold was saved by us, and now he is at Yale.

ALTERNATE ARNOLD

But I was stranded in that fake school for years. And Alex and friends never came back for me.

MIA KING

Well your Alex is here now.

STEVE SCHOONER

And she is going to apologize.

ALTERNATE ARNOLD

I'm sorry, but apologizes are in my vocabulary.

Alternate Arnold fires lasers out from his glasses, right at Alternate Alex. She pulls out her sword to reflect the laser blast, making the laser beam to hit the sword and bounce off from her blade and it's it back at Alternate Arnold. He got hit by his own laser fire and stumble backwards. Alternate Alex throws a kick at him and made Alternate Arnold to fall to the ground.

Alternate Arnold activates his rocket legs and blast off at Alternate Alex. Alex throws a kick at him and made him fall to the ground. Steve and Mia pins him to the ground. Alternate Arnold pushes them off from him and fires lasers out from his glasses.

Steve fires lasers from his blunderbusses at Alternate Arnold. Alternate Arnold uses his glasses to suck the laser fire into his glasses. Mia throws a punch at Alternate Arnold, hitting him in the face. Alex fires the net launching masquerade at Alternate Arnold, covering him in the net. She presses the button on the masquerade shocking Alternate Arnold.

Alternate Arnold breaks free from the net and fires lasers out from his glasses. Mia throws a kick at Alternate Arnold and then another kick at him in the face. Steve swings his pirate swords at Alternate Arnold, and Alternate Alex swings her sword at Alternate Arnold. He uses his legs to block the sword strikes and throws a kick at them.

ALTERNATE ARNOLD

Is that all you got?

ALEX

Not for long.

Steve fires lasers out from his blunderbusses hitting Alternate Arnold, knocking him to the ground. Mia King throws a punch at Alternate Arnold, hitting him in the face and Alex tackles Alternate Arnold to the ground.

ALEX

Stop this now Double A

ALTERNATE ARNOLD

It's not double A it's Arnold. And who could make up these names like this?

ALEX

Sorry I thought it would be cool.

ALTERNATE ARNOLD

Not cool!

Alternate Arnold kicks Alex off from him, making her crash into a tree. Alternate Alex twirls her sword.

ALETERNATE ALEX

That's it. Plan B

Alternate Arnold throws a kick at Alternate Alex. She uses her sword to chop his robot legs off making him fall onto the ground.

ALTERNATE ARNOLD

AHHH! What did you do that for?

ALETERNATE ALEX

To stop you.

ALTERNATE ARNOLD

It doesn't matter. You guys weren't there for me.

STEVE SCHOONER

You should apologize to him.

MIA KING

You really need to do that.

ALTERNATE ALEX

Fine! We're sorry that we didn't get you off from the fake Beverly Hills High school. Jerry was piloting the jet, he didn't see you.

ALTERNATE ARNOLD

Yeah…So what?

STEVE SCHOONER

So you don't have to over react to this.

MIA KING

You didn't knew that your Alex is part of WOOHP at that time.

ALTERNATE ALEX

Now my WOOHP is destroyed and I, Clover and Alex join a resistance group to defend the world from Jeremy.

ALEX

If you surrender now, you will be the same person we know, but she knows.

ALTERNATE ARNOLD

If that case I will surrender.

Alternate Arnold raises his hands in the air. Alternate Alex puts on the handcuffs and takes Alternate Arnold away.

CUT TO

EXT. ALTERATE BEVERLY HILLS OPERA HOUSE

Silvana, Gil and Gillian arrive at Alternate Beverly Hills Opera house.

GILLAIN OCEANS

Is this it?

SILVANA SAGA

Yes it is…This is where Alternate Boogie Gus is hiding out.

GIL OCEANS

Why here?

GILLAIN OCEANS

Looks like this Boogie Gus likes classical music.

SILVANA SAGA

Well he is going to get an earful of Rock and Roll.

They walk into the opera house.

CUT TO

INT. ALTERNATE BEVERLY HILLS OPERA HOUSE THEATER

Silvana, Gil and Gillian enter into the theater and walk down to the stage. Alternate Boogie Gus was sitting on the stage reading a book.

ALTERNATE BOOGIE GUS

Ahh. Hello there. I was expecting you.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Wow really?

ALTERNATE BOOGIE GUS

Of course. As my Alternate counterpart is obsessed with dancing and disco, I prefer to be the educated type. I know that you are the opposite of your counterpart. Silvana Saga, you like rock and roll, gothic make up, sushi, pizza, and muscle cars, and as your alternate counterpart, she likes country music, shopping, stake and wrestling. And as for the Ocean twins you were both injected with a serum created by your mother that allows you to breath underwater, and have hard as steel skin and as for your counterparts, they are mutated fish monsters, leading their mother to be sent to a life time in prison.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Wow you really know about us.

SILVANA SAGA

Are we here to talk or to fight?

Alternate Boogie Gus puts his book down onto his small table. He stands up from his chair and go into his fighting stances.

ALTERNATE BOOGIE GUS

As for me, noting being a violent type, but I must fight for Jeremy.

Gil and Gillian go into their fighting stances and Silvana takes out her guitar and transforms it into a battle axe.

GIL OCEAN

Bring it on classy.

Alternate Boogie Gus presses a button on his chair. Large loud speakers come on stage. A powerful blast of classical music come out from the loud speakers. They all cover their ears from the loud music.

JERRY (V.O)

(earpiece)

Hello Kids, can you hear us?

MIMI (V.O)

(Earpiece)

It sounds like there is a lot of music going on.

(V.O)

(earpiece)

I know, it sounds like Beethoven.

SILVANA SAGA

(into earpiece)

Oh yeah, well looks like it's time to have Beethoven to hear the real sound of music. Can my guitar's loud sound take on Gus's music?

POPPY JUNGLELOVE (V.O)

(earpiece)

I think so?

GILLIAN OCEANS

We will take care of Gus, while you take down that boring music.

SILVANA SAGA

On it.

Silvana starts to play loud rock and roll music, and Gil and Gillian leap onto the stage.

ALTERNATE BOOGIE GUS

You know that I am bigger then you, and the odds of winning this fight is not equal.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Oh yeah, time to find out.

Alternate Boogie Gus throws a punch at Gil, hitting him in the face, but his hand breaks on impact. Gillian throws a punch at Alternate Boogie Gus, knocking him to the floor. He leaps off from the floor of the stage and leg sweeps them to the floor. Suddenly a laser came right at him. He dodges the laser blast and Gillian throws a kick at him. He grabs her leg and throws her onto the stage.

Gillian and Gil throw kicks and punches at Alternate Boogie Gus. He pushes them away from him and throws punches at each of them. Gillian skids across the stage and slam against one of the sound speakers. Gillian throws a kick at Alternate Boogie Gus. He caught the punch and throws her onto her brother.

GIL OCEANS

Man this guy is good.

SILVANA SAGA

I know, this guy is so focus he didn't notice the music.

ALTERNATE BOOGIE GUS

I prefer to listen to my own music.

Gil and Gillian throws kicks at Alternate Boogie Gus. He blocks each of them and pushes them down to the ground.

GIL OCEAN

How is he so good at this?

POPPY JUNGLELOVE (V.O)

(earpiece)

I know the answer, look at his ears.

GILLIAN'S P.O.V.

Gillian sees that there are ear plugs in Alternate Boogie Gus's ears.

RETURN TO SCENE

GILLIAN OCEANS

Gus is wearing earplugs.

GIL OCEANS

He's wearing them so he won't hear that rock music. And made him focus in battle.

MIMI (V.O)

(earpiece)

How about kicking them out will work.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Thanks Mimi.

Gil throws the flash bang marbles onto the stage. Lights flash into Alternate Boogie Gus's face. Gil and Gillian kicks the ear plugs out from his ears. Alternate Boogie Gus covers his ears in pain and collapse to the stage.

ALTERNATE BOOGIE GUS

AHHH! My Ears! My Ears!

Gil and Gillian kick him off from the stage. Silvana blast a powerful sound wave out from her guitar hitting Alternate Boogie Gus. He got hit by the Soundwave and he falls onto the stage. Suddenly the large sound speakers explode behind him and made him fall onto the ground.

Silvana handcuffed Alternate Boogie Gus and she and Gil and Gillian pick him up.

SILVANA SAGA

Face the music Gus, you lose.

CUT TO

EXT. ALTERNATE BEVERLY HILLS ABANDON ROBOTIC FACTORY

Stacy, Dean and G.L.A.D.I.S arrive at the abandon robotic factory in Beverly Hills.

G.L.A.D.I.S

According to my GPS. Alternate Stacy is in here.

DEAN

(to Stacy)

Ready to take down your evil self?

STACY

I am.

Suddenly giant robotic arms came out from the ground. They grab onto Stacy and lift her up into the air. The Robotic arms throws her into the robotic factory and the doors closes.

DEAN

Stacy!

CUT TO

INT. ALTERNATE BEVERLY HILLS ABANDON ROBOTICS FACTORY

The Robotic arms throws her onto the floor. Suddenly Alternate Stacy walk into the factory.

ALTERNATE STACY

Welcome to my headquarters.

STACY

So you must be my evil twin? Good to see you.

ATERNATE STACY

I have been studying your techniques and you been using your mecha suits.

STACY

I more then use my mecha suits during missions, I use my fighting skills too.

ALTERNATE STACY

Due to the fact I see you in flesh, I prefer to have metal all over my body instead of flesh. So it's time to put you down.

STACY

Wait, you and I are connected. If you kill me, you will kill yourself.

ALTERNATE STACY

I don't care. You are weak and I am strong.

Alternate Stacy fires lasers out from her eyes right at Stacy. She dodges the laser blast and takes out INK 111 Mecha from her purse. She presses the top of the pen and made it transform into the mecha. She fires a missile out from the mecha right at Alternate Stacy. She dodges the missiles and grabs it and crushes it into pieces with 1 hand.

A giant robot arm came under Stacy. She dodges the hand and uses INK 111 Mecha's sword to cut the robot arm in half. Alternate Stacy punches Stacy out from mecha suit. Stacy takes the Boxing Mecha out from her purse and goes into it and leaps into the air and throws a punch at Alternate Stacy knocking her against the wall.

She uses the mecha to throws a punch at her, but she dodges the punch as it hits the wall. Alternate Stacy pushes her away and rips her out from her mecha suit and throws her onto the floor.

ALTERNATE STACY

Foolish human

Alternate Stacy crushes the mecha into pieces.

ALTERNATE STACY

You can't beat a machine.

Stacy throws punches at her evil self making her walk backwards. She throws a kick at her and throws another kick knocking her against the wall.

STACY

Yes I can

Stacy takes out the Doll Brawl out from her purse and turns it on, transforming it into the mecha. Stacy leaps into the mecha and she uses her mecha to grab Alternate Stacy and throws her across the room. Suddenly a giant robot arm came down from the ceiling, right at Stacy. Stacy dodges the attack and fires electric net out from her mecha at Alternate Stacy.

Alternate Stacy rips the net in half and throws a punch at Stacy. Punching her through her out through her mecha suit.

Stacy takes out the Invis-o-Bill Mecha out from her purse and leaps into it and pilots it. She turns invisible along with the mecha. Alternate Stacy looks around for her. Suddenly she got hit by an invisible force. Then got hit by another invisible force.

ALTERNATE STACY

So you are invisible. I will take care of that.

Alternate Stacy fires a shockwave out form her body. Stacy got hit by the electricity and become visible again. Alternate Stacy throws a kick down onto Stacy. She ejects from the mecha suit and Alternate Stacy smashes into pieces.

Stacy takes out the Whip Lash LL1000 out from her purse and leaps into it and pilots it. She whips her whips at Alternate Stacy. She caught the whip and swings Stacy's mecha suit while Stacy was in it and throws her against the wall. Alternate Stacy fires a laser out from her eyes at Stacy. Stacy ejects out from her mecha suit and made the laser hit the mecha suit and made it explode.

Stacy throws a flying jump kick at Alternate Stacy hitting her and they both start to hit each other. Alternate Stacy hits Stacy into the chest, Stacy throws a kick at Alternate Stacy in the head and throws a punch at her in the face. Stacy throws Alternate Stacy down onto the ground and throws punches at her in the face.

Alternate Stacy kicks Stacy off from her made her crashes into a crate. Stacy takes off her Earring transforming mecha suit off from her ear and made it transform into the mecha suit.

She runs right at Alternate Stacy and fires missiles from her mecha suit. Alternate Stacy caught the missiles and throws them back at Stacy. Stacy uses her mecha suit's plasma swords to cut the missiles making them to explode. She leaps into the air and throws her plasma swords at Alternate Stacy. She caught the plasma sword and Stacy throws a kick at Alternate Stacy knocking her down to the ground.

ALTERNATE STACY

Foolish girl

Alternate Stacy grabs Stacy in her mecha suit and pulls her out from her mecha suit and throws her down onto the ground. Stacy takes out the 101024 mecha out from her purse and operates it. She fires the crane machine claws at her and throws her into the air. Alternate Stacy grabs the claw machine arm and pulls Stacy's mecha suit with the crane machine arm and throws a punch down onto Stacy. She crashes through her mecha suit and falls onto the ground.

Alternate Stacy lands down onto the ground and walks up to Stacy.

ALTERNATE STACY

Stay down Stacy. You are finished. You are nothing, but a baddy trying to be a goody. Face it, you can't even try to be one. You are still a baddy.

STACY

You are wrong.

SERIES OF SHORTS

Stacy escapes from the Crainian Drainian and got hit by a book in the back of her leg and falls to the floor. Alex twirls a pair of handcuffs in the air.

STACY (V.O)

Since that day I go arrested by the spies, my life changed forever.

Victor talks to Stacy. Stacy starts to cry.

Stacy join WOOHP.

STACY (V.O)

But Victor shows me the truth that you can change for the better.

Stacy going shopping with the spies and Britney.

STACY (V.O)

Now I have friends.

Jerry comes up to Stacy working on some gadgets.

STACY (V.O)

I have a great boss.

Stacy wakes up next to Dean in bed with a smile. She and Dean kiss each other.

STACY (V.O)

And I have a perfect boyfriend who loves me.

Stacy hugs Victor pressing his face into her breast.

STACY (V.O)

Thanks to a little boy who changed my faith.

RETURN TO SCENE

Stacy stands up from the floor and takes out the Swordsman Giga out from her purse and puts it on. Alternate Stacy dives right at Stacy. Stacy uses the mecha's feet to kick her away from her and made her crash into the wall.

STACY

From now on. I vow to protect my friends, family and love ones. And there is nothing you can do to stop me!

Stacy's mecha's sword starts to light up. Alternate Stacy jumps off from the wall and dives right at Stacy. Stacy swings her mecha's sword at Alternate Stacy splitting her in half.

STACY

I did it.

CUT TO

EXT. ALTERNATE BEVERLY HILLS ABANDON ROBOTIC FACTORY

Stacy kicks down the metal door to the factor and walk up to Dean and G.L.A.D.I.S.

DEAN

Stacy. Are you alright?

STACY

Yes I am

Stacy kisses Dean on the lips.

STACY

Now. Let's find the others.

CUT TO

EXT. ALTERNATE BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL TRACK LATER

Alternate Normy, Normy, Dave, and the Twister Twins come to the track and Alternate Beverly Hills High School Track.

ALTERNATE NORMY

This is the place where Alternate Warren is.

THOMAS TWISTER

Why he is at a place where you go fast?

NORMY

Um… Guys isn't that Warren?

They see that Alternate Warren is running around the track really fast.

DAVE CRUST

Look how fast he is going.

ALTERNATE NORMY

I know. He is a speedster.

Alternate Warren runs right at them. Alternate Normy throws a punch at him knocking him to the ground.

ALTERNATE WARREN

I didn't knew you can do that?

NORMY

I don't either, he is my alternate cool self.

ALTERNATE NORMY

Let me take him down.

Alternate Normy throws a punch at Alternate Warren. Alternate Warren throws a punch in the middle of Alternate Normy hitting him and made his fist come out from the back of his body, reveling that the is an android.

NORMY

Dude! My Alternate self is a robot.

DAVE CRUST

We better think of something to take down Warren or we will be next.

ALTERNATE WARREN

You kids don't know about me, let me so you a demonstration or my powers.

Alternate Warren touches a butterfly, causing the butterfly to move in slow motion.

TYLER TWISTER

Dude! He can make things go slow!

THOMAS TWISTER

Will that effect us?

ALTERNATE WARREN

Yes it will kid.

DAVE CRUST

Good thing we are wearing the Catch me if you can hyper running shoes.

NORMY

You got that right.

Alternate Warren runs right at them. The Twister Twins blow powerful gust of winds at Alternate Warren making him fly into the air and crash into the bleachers. Normy and Dave run around Alternate Warren super-fast wrapping rope around him.

Alternate Warren breaks free from the rope and runs right at them. The Twister Twins fire lightning bolts out from her hands at Alternate Warren, hitting him and made him skid across the ground .

ALTERNATE WARREN

Do you think that will stop me, you won't stop me.

Alternate Warren runs around the boys in circles making a tornado to appear around them. The Twister Twins make a tornado inside of Alternate Warren's tornado causing his tornado to disappear and Alternate Warren was thrown to the ground.

ALTERNATE WARREN

You think that will stop me? I can slow down time if I have too.

Alternate Warren fires waves out from his hands slowing down time around the boys.

NORMY

What's….Happening to us?

DAVE CRUST

I don't know I am easily confused.

Suddenly Alternate Warren got hit by Troy making him knock to the ground, causing Normy, Dave, and the Twister Twins to turn back to normal.

TYLER TWISTER

Dude! Are we back to normal?

TROY MIMZOA

Of course you are. Now it's the time to finish him.

Then the others came by.

DAVE CRUST

What brings you here?

SAM

We took down the other Alternate Baddies. And now we are here to help you guys out.

DAVE CRUST

Don't worry got it covered.

ALTERNATE SAM

As if kid. You guys need help.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make the grass wrap around Alternate Warren's body. Billy leaps into the air and swings him hammer down onto him. Alternate Warren got hit by it and knocking him to the ground. Alternate Warren runs around them and made a twister to surround them.

THOMAS TWISTER

This again?

TYLER TWISTER

Looks like it.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

Allow us to take this guy down.

Alternate Sam, Clover and Alex throw kicks at Alternate Warren making him to be kicked out from the tornado and fall to the ground. They handcuffs Alternate Warren and he got teleported back to their base.

BLAINE

Now we have to get to the Alternate WOOHP building.

BRITNEY

We may know where it is. The same street that was in our Universe.

JERRY (V.O)

(earpiece)

Well you have to get there right away to take down the Alternate version of me.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Your Alternate counterparts know about their WOOHP.

ALTERNATE ALEX

The kid's right. We know our WOOHP inside and out.

RANDY MASTER

Well enough take we have a baddy to stop.

CUT TO

INT. ALTERNATE WOOHP HQ JEREMY'S OFFICE

At the Alternate WOOHP HQ Jeremy was up at his desk typing down on his computer.

JEREMY

Prefect. Now that the calculations are completed. I can go to phase 2 of my plan.

Jeremy presses a button onto his desk. From the back of Jeremy the wall opens and a giant cylinder shape detonator.

JEREMY

Phase 2 commence. Now!

CUT TO

EXT. ALTERANTE WOOHP HQ ENTRANCE LATER

They arrive at the Alternate WOOHP HQ. Suddenly a laser beam came down from the rooftop and fires it down onto the Spies and the others. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make the shield it-fomisted out from the ground and made the laser beam to bounce back up into the air and hits the laser cannon and made it EXPLODE.

SILVANA SAGA

That's is good quacking Victor.

CLOVER

Now let's break this door down.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Allow me to do this.

Megan uses her magnetism powers to rip the metal door open. The Metal door rips open and suddenly new metal doors appear and close the doorway.

MIA KING

That is odd?

AMY CHARLESTON

I know. It looks like he doesn't want us to be in the building.

ALTERNATE SAM

It's not. It's an obstacle.

SAM

But how are we going to get pass this obstacle?

STEVE SCHOOR

How about going around?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

That's a good idea.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Or we could use my plant portation powers to transport into the building.

STEWART DAYS

Only thing we need to do now is to find a plant inside.

Victor pinches his fingers onto a piece of grass and closes his eyes.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I see one in the lobby.

SILVANA SAGA

Now let's go in to kick some butt.

CUT TO

INT. ALTERNATE WOOHP HQ LOBBY

They all pop out from the plant in the lobby and land on the floor. Suddenly sirens came out from the ceiling and robots came out from the floor.

JERRY (V.O)

(earpiece)

Looks like you are surrounded.

CLOVER

(into earpiece)

We can see that Jer.

TROY MIMZOA

Looks like Jerry's evil self knows that we are coming for him.

AMY CHARLESTON

What do we do now?

BLAINE

We fight.

BRITNEY

I like the way you think.

The robots all charge at them. Normy, Dave and Billy go into their Everything Proof Hamster Ball Battle Ball and roll onto the robots crushing them into pieces.

Randy takes out his nun chucks and his 3 section staff and puts it into his teeth. He leaps through the air and swings his nun chucks at the robots, smashing them into pieces. Blaine throws a punch art an incoming robot and throws another punch at another one.

Amy blows bubbles out from her mouth at the robots trapping them in the bubbles. Steve fires his laser blaster blunderbuss at the robots trapped in the bubbles making the robots inside of the bubbles to explode. Steve leaps over Amy and swings his swords at more robots cutting them in halves. He throws a back kick at one of the robots and throws another kick at another one.

Stewart fires his gauntlets at 3 incoming robots hitting them and made them explode. Stewart leaps over another robot and fires his gauntlet at the robot making it's head explode. Stewart activates the laser sword function on his gauntlets and swings them at the robots cutting them into pieces. Stewart fires his gauntlets down onto the floor and rockets into the air. He fires lasers down onto the robots, destroying them into pieces.

Billy slams his hammer onto some of the robots smashing them into pieces. Billy fires a missiles out from his hammer right at 3 more robots hitting them and made them explode. Billy twirls his hammer in the air and Kitty leaps over him and throws a cut down onto a robot cutting it's head off.

KITTY DEION

Time to roar.

Kitty turns her knob on her belt to lion. She transform into a lion girl and roars. She leaps into the air and throws a punch down onto a robot and shatter it into pieces. She leaps off one of the robots and throws a kick at it. She does a backflip off from the robot and throws a flying kick at another robot.

Laser fire reflect off from the bodies of Gil and Gillian, hitting the robots making the robots to explode. Gil uses his wrecking ball paddle ball to smash the robots into pieces. Gillian uses the cannon in the box to fire a cannon out from the box, hitting some of the robots making the robots to explode.

The Twister Twins float into the air and blow powerful winds out from his hands right at the robots making them blow into the air. They throw lightning bolts out from their hands at the robots making them explode.

THE TWISTER TWINS

(together)

TWISTER TWIN POWERS ACTIVATE.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

What does that do?

The Twister Twins unleash a tornado made out of lightning and hail at the robots making them suck into the tornado and made them explode.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's my turn now.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow the arrowita shootina out from the ground and the misslilist-o-floorist to fire them right at the robots, making them all explode into pieces. He makes giant roots to come out from the ground and grab some of the robots and slam them to the ground.

Victor makes vines to come out from his wrist and whips them at the robots slicing them in halves. He wraps his vines at one of the robots and pulls it towards him and throws it against the wall. Victor fires leaves out from his vines at the robots pinning them against the wall.

Alternate Sam, Clover and Alex fire their guns at the robots making their heads explode.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

Do you know how to use 1 of these?

CLOVER

You brought that to the fight?

ALTERNATE CLOVER

You never knew when this will come in handy.

CLOVER

As if, I prefer to use my gadgets.

Clover fires her laser firing hair dryer at the robots. Alternate Clover fires bullets out from her guns. Alternate Alex takes out her sword and swings it at the robots chopping their heads off. Alternate Sam fires a laser out from her robotic arm and throws a back kick at an incoming robot. Alternate Sam transforms her robotic arm into a missile launcher and fires missiles at the robots. The robots are destroyed by the missiles.

KITTY DEION

Hey do you think that these robots are just distracting us from something?

MIMI (V.O)

(earpiece)

Kitty is right, about that.

JERRY (V.O)

(earpiece)

Perhaps my evil self doesn't want you to foil his plans.

Steve fires lasers out from his blunderbusses at the robots. He swings his laser pirate swords at some more robots cutting them into pieces. He throws 2 kicks at more robots and throws an elbow strike onto another robot knocking it to the ground. Alternate Sam transforms her robotic arm and fires it at the incoming robots making them explode.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Kitty's right, this is a distraction.

G.L.A.D.I.S

G.L.A.D.I.S fires powerful lasers out from her hands at the remaining robots. Suddenly more robots come into the lobby.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Allow me to shut down these robots.

Megan Weatherdale uses her powers to destroy all of the remaining robots in the lobby and shuts the metal doors shut.

ALTERNATE SAM

Good work kid. Now that is over, time to see "our" boss.

ALTERNATE ALEX

Let's get a move on, we don't want to waste time.

CUT TO

INT ALTERATE WOOHP HQ HALLWAYS

They all run down the hallway. Suddenly laser cannons appear out from the walls. The lasers fire lasers out from their cannons.

Normy and Dave's hamster balls are protected by the laser fire. Blaine throws his exploding volleyballs at the laser cannons making them explode.

BLAINE

Looks like he is expecting us.

BRITNEY

You got that right sweetie.

Britney throws a karate chops some of the laser cannons off from the walls and dodges 3 laser fires and karate chops the laser cannons into pieces. Megan uses her powers to turn off all of the laser cannons, making them fall apart and smash to the ground.

SAM

That takes care of that.

ALTERNATE SAM

There is more to that.

CLOVER

What do you mean?

Suddenly they all fall down a trap door.

CUT TO

INT. ALTERNATE WOOHP EMPTY ROOM

They all fall down onto the floor of an empty room. Billy falls onto Stacy's breast face first.

BLAINE

Is everyone alright.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

I am ok. I landed face first in something soft.

STACY

Billy get off from me.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Sorry.

Suddenly the walls in the empty room start to move in onto the spies and the others.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

I knew this is going to happen.

BRITNEY

You do?

ALTERNATE ALEX

Since the incident with our Jerry, we have the sense of danger.

They try to push the walls away from them, whiling closing in on them.

RANDY MASTERS

This isn't good.

STEVE SCHNOOR

We have to get out of here quick.

They try to push the moving walls away from them. Suddenly sharp spikes appear out from the walls. The spies and the others walk back away from the walls.

SAM

Victor, can your powers be able to stop this?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I see why not.

Victor makes giant roots appear out from the ground and uses them to push the walls away from them.

TROY MIMZOA

That's one way to stop them.

ALTERNATE JERRY (V.O)

That seems so.

Suddenly the ceiling opens and thousands of nuclear bombs appear from the ceiling.

ALEX

That's not good.

JERRY (V.O)

(earpiece)

G.L.A.D.I.S could you find a way out from the room.

G.L.A.D.I.S

Yes I can.

G.L.A.D.I.S's eyes glow green.

G.L.A.D.I.S'S P.O.V

G.L.A.D.I.S sees a door behind the metal walls in front of her.

RETURN TO SCENE

G.L.A.D.I.S

I see a doorway in the metal wall in front of us.

ALEX

That means it's our ticket out of here.

ALTERNATE JERRY (O.S)

(speakers)

I don't think so.

Suddenly thousands of nuclear bombs appear from the ceiling.

TROY MIMZOA

Are those nuclear bombs.

KITTY DEION

I don't want to lose my ten lives.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

You have 10 lives?

KITTY DION

Long story.

G.L.A.D.I.S fires her laser eyes at the wall cutting a hole into it.

G.L.A.D.I.S

Quick through the hole.

They all quickly go out from the hole in the wall. Victor uses his plant powers to crush the spike walls into pieces. Suddenly the 1000s of nuclear bombs drop onto him.

CUT TO

INT. ALTERNATE WOOHP HALLWAYS

The others exit out from the room. Suddenly the hole in the wall that they came through closed shut. An enormous explosion comes out from the room.

SAM

Oh no Victor.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM

Poppy, Mimi, Jerry and Mrs. Lewis are shocked by Victor's death.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

Oh no… Is Victor… Gone?

JERRY

(dialing the phone)

I better call his mother about the bad news.

Jerry puts the phone against his ear.

JERRY

(into the phone)

Hello, Violet I have something to say about Victor.

Suddenly on the footage from the serious dimension, giant roots come out from the metal doors sealing the room. The giant roots rip the metal door making an opening. Victor leaps out from the hole not dead, in his NUCLEAR FORM has green yellowish glowing skin shirtless, wearing green pants, with glowing green eyes, short spikey hair, pointy ears, and a nuclear symbol in the middle of his chest.

JERRY

(into the phone)

That he is doing great on the mission… Oh what's that…. Oh my.

BACK TO SCENE

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Victor, you're ok, and what's with the new form?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Looks like I absorbs the nuclear energy and converted into me, and this is how I got this new form.

DEAN

I wonder what you can do with that new form of yours.

Suddenly large robotic soldiers appear out from the floor.

PENNY VENTOR

Time to find out.

Victor fires a powerful nuclear beam blast out from his hands, at the robots turning them into ash. Then more robots come at them. Victor grows into a muscular green monster and throws a punch at them smashing them into pieces.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

OK now that is awesome.

Victor transform back into his normal self.

ALTERNATE SAM

Now that is over, time to get to the office.

They all run down the hallway.

CUT TO

INT. ALTERNATE WOOHP ALTERNATE TERRY'S OFFICE

The Alternate Spies kick down the metal doors to the Alternate WOOHP head office.

ALTERNATE JERRY

Well, well….Welcome back Spies and Spies.

SAM

We are here to foil your plan.

ALEX

Whatever your plan is.

ALTERNATE JERRY

You don't know anything about my plan…All well time to tell you it. My plan is to transport to Universe 1 to destroy it.

BLAINE

That is our Universe.

DEAN

If you destroy that, you'll be destroying the other Universes.

ALTERNATE JERRY

That's the point, life choices can either be good or by, but I know one thing to stop it… Death!

THOMAS TWISTER

You're planning to destroy life in the Universe.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

You are so sick.

SAM

Maybe you are right about some people choosing bad life choices, but it's a bad idea to destroy all of the Universes with it.

ALTERNATE JERRY

I prefer to destroy life, so no one shall have a bad life choice ever again.

G.L.A.D.I.S

You will not get away with this.

ALTERNATE JERRY

We will see about that… G.L.A.D.I.S

Suddenly the ALTERNATE G.L.A.D.I.S 10 feet tall has large robotic arms and legs, and a UFO shape head comes down from the ceiling.

PENNY VENTOR

I'm scared.

BRITNEY

Stay behind me Penny.

RANDY MASTERS

That must be "your" G.L.A.D.I.S

ALTERNATE JERRY

Yes oh course, she is more advance your G.L.A.D.I.S. And now it's time for the ends of all of you.

Alternate Jerry activates the Trans-Dimensional Gate and walk through it.

Alternate G.L.A.D.I.S fires lasers and missiles at them. G.L.A.D.I.S uses her force field to reflect the laser and missile fire and reflect it back at Alternate G.L.A.D.I.S. Alternate G.L.A.D.I.S got hit by the lasers and missiles. Alternate G.L.A.D.I.S throws a punch down onto G.L.A.D.I.S Alternate Alex swings her sword at Alternate G.L.A.D.I.S cutting her arm off.

Alternate G.L.A.D.I.S 's arm reattach to her and fires lasers at Alternate Alex. She uses the blade of her sword to reflect the laser attack.

STACY

It's time to fight robot with robot.

Stacy takes out a mecha suit out from her purse. She presses a button on it making it transform into the Mega-X 001 a mecha suit with 4 arms 4 missile launchers and spikes on it's legs. Stacy leaps into it and powers it up.

Alternate G.L.A.D.I.S runs at Stacy in her mecha suit. Stacy throws a punch with 2 of her mecha suit's left arms at Alternate G.L.A.D.I.S, knocking her through the wall.

Alternate G.L.A.D.I.S fires missile out from her arms at Stacy. Stacy uses her mecha suit's arms to block the attack and fell down onto the floor.

TROY MIMZOA

Do you think that this is a distraction?

CLOVER

Troy is right, this is a distraction.

Troy transform his Swiss army sword into a triple bladed sword and swings it onto Alternate G.L.A.D.I.S Alternate G.L.A.D.I.S block the attack and throws a punch down onto Troy.

ALTERNATE SAM

Sam, Clover Alex, only you can stop our Jerry from destroying infinite number of lives.

SAM

Why us? You know your Jerry more than us.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

You came from your Universe, and he needs to be stopped on your turf. And no more talk just go and stop him.

CLOVER

OK fine, don't be snappy against us.

The Spies run towards the trans dimensional gate and run through it.

Randy takes out a giant sword out from his watch and swings it at Alternate G.L.A.D.I.S. Alternate G.L.A.D.I.S blocks the attack and throws a punch onto Randy. Randy skids across the floor and hit against the wall.

Amy blows bubbles from her mouth, Megan fires electricity out from her hands, and Billy leaps into the air and swings down his hammer down onto Alternate G.L.A.D.I.S. Alternate G.L.A.D.I.S got hit by them and got hit by Billy's hammer.

Normy and Dave swing their Wrecking Ball Paddle Balls at Alternate G.L.A.D.I.S. Alternate G.L.A.D.I.S caught the wrecking balls and crushes them into pieces.

G.L.A.D.I.S

You know the saying the bigger they are, the tougher they fall.

JERRY (O.S)

(ear piece)

Spies we found a weak spot on G.L.A.D.I.S's body it's right on the back of her.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Allow me to take her down.

STEWART DAYS

Same here with me.

Megan fires electricity at Victor making him transform into his ELECTRIC MODE has lightning bolt tattoos all over his body, has 2 spikes sticking out from his back and has black eyeliner on his face.

Stewart and Victor leap over Alternate G.L.A.D.I.S and land behind her. Alternate G.L.A.D.I.S turns and fires lasers down onto Victor and Stewart.

They both dodge the attack and Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to wrap roots around Alternate G.L.A.D.I.S. Kitty twist the knob on her belt buckle and transform into a Lion girl. She leaps into the air and chops the head off from Alternate G.L.A.D.I.S.

She leaps behind Alternate G.L.A.D.I.S and cuts a hole in the middle of Alternate G.L.A.D.I.S's back reveling a weak spot.

KITTY DION

Now Boys.

Victor and Stewart fires electricity and solar beams out from their hands and gauntlet at the weak spot. Suddenly G.L.A.D.I.S starts to shake.

DEAN

Looks like she is going to explode.

THE TWISTER TWINS

(together)

Allow us to take care of this.

The Twister Twins blow powerful winds at Alternate G.L.A.D.I.S, launching her into the air and crash through the ceiling and out from the building. Alternate G.L.A.D.I.S explodes on the outside.

ALTERNATE SAM

That takes care of that.

TROY MIMZOA

Hopefully Clover and the others take down Alternate Jerry.

CUT TO

EXT. THE SPIES'S UNIVERSE NORTH POLE

The Spies come onto the other side of the Trans dimensional gate and ended up at the North Pole in their Universe.

SAM

Looks like Alternate Jerry is here.

CLOVER

At the North Pole how wrong, why the North Pole.

ALTERNATE JERRY (O.S)

For the perfect spot to destroy all life in the multi verses.

The Spies turn and see that Alternate Jerry is behind them. Alternate Jerry is up at a 14 story nuclear bomb.

ALTERNATE JERRY

Welcome to the end of everything. Think as the Universes as domino pieces, one falls down the others go down with it, that's the secret to end Universes.

ALEX

And with every Universe comes evil, right?

ALTERNATE JERRY

Yes… And with the end of all evil comes with life.

SAM

Or maybe it's something else?

CLOVER

Why Sammy?

SAM

Perhaps "their" Jerry doesn't want to destroy each Universes because if life choices, it's because it's he was fired from their WOOHP.

ALTERNATE JERRY

Of course I want to destroy the Universes because of that!

Alternate Jerry presses a button on the control panel of the bomb. The Bomb activates and a 5 minute countdown begins. The Spies run up right towards Alternate Jerry. Alternate Jerry throws kicks at them knocking them to the ground.

Clover throws a leg sweep onto Alternate Jerry, knocking him to the ground. Alex throws a kick down onto Alternate Jerry. Alternate Jerry leap off from the ground and throws an uppercut at Alex.

ALTERNATE JERRY

Of course I want to destroy the Universes because of that.

Sam tackles onto Alternate Jerry's back.

ALTERNATE JERRY

I tried so hard to put my spies in place.

Alternate Jerry throws Sam off from his back and slams her to the ground.

ALTERNATE JERRY

But one day I had a meltdown, and the heads of WOOHP fired me and hire my brother instead.

Alternate Jerry throws a punch down onto each of the spies. They dodge the attack and Clover and Sam throw kicks at Alternate Jerry. He block the attacks and throws a bomb onto the ground causing the bomb to explode.

The Spies run through the smoke and throws attacks at Alternate Jerry. He block each of the attacks and throws counter kicks at them.

ALTERNATE JERRY

So I think if I don't have a job at WOOHP, then no one else could work at WOOHP.

SAM

You we're good man once, you know this is totally wrong and you know you have to stop this.

ALTERNATE JERRY

No I won't stop it, it's a bad idea. And so as you girls, being spies.

Alternate Jerry throws punches at each of the Spies. Sam sprays the Smokescreen Hair Spray onto Alternate Jerry's face. Sam leaps out from the smoke and runs to the bomb.

SAM

You girls take care of Alternate Jerry while I try to defuse the bomb.

Sam runs to the bomb's control and look at it.

SAM

I don't defuse it, but I cam teleport it away to another Universe.

Sam presses the arrow on the control panel really fast to the last Universe on the control panel. Clover and Alex are thrown out from the smoke and Alternate Jerry runs right at Sam and puts her into a chock hold.

ALTERNATE JERRY

Don't you dare foil my plan? I have worked very hard on it and I won't let you ruin it.

Sam breaks free from his grip and leaps over him and kicks him onto the control panel. Clover fires the net launching masquerade onto Alternate Jerry making him trapped onto the bomb.

ALEX

There is 1 positive thing about making us spies. You made us friends.

SAM

Our Jerry made us great spies.

CLOVER

And we are good at taking down evil.

SAM

WOOHP needs evil, so we can take it down.

Alternate Jerry struggles to break free from the net. The bomb teleports out from the North Pole.

CUT TO

EXT. ABANDONED EARTH DESSERTED LANDSCAPE

The giant bomb and Alternate Jerry are teleported to the Universe. Alternate Jerry breaks from the net and look at the count down on the control panel, and it's at 0.

ALTERNATE JERRY

All well I had a "great" life.

The bomb explodes into Alternate Jerry causing the entire Universe to be destroyed.

CUT TO

INT. ALTERNATE WOOHP HEAD OFFICE

The Spies walk through the Trans dimensional gate into the Serious Universe.

TYLER TWISTER

So what happened, is the Universes destroyed?

CLOVER

No they are not, we just saved the day.

TROY MIMZOA

A job well done if I do say so myself.

CLOVER

Oh Troy, you say the sweetiest things.

Clover and Troy both kiss each other on the lips.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

Your Jerry will be proud of you, defeating our Jerry and saving more than 1 Universe, but multiple Universes.

ALEX

And speaking of Jerry, your Jerry didn't realize the true meaning of WOOHP and that is family.

AMY CHARLESTON

Yes, WOOHP is more than an organization it's a family.

SAM

And since your Jerry is gone, all your WOOHP needs now is a leader, or should I say leaders.

ALTERNATE ALEX

I always want to run WOOHP.

BRITNEY

And now it's your time.

BLAINE

Run it whatever you want to run it like.

STACY

How about rehabilitate some baddies and turn them into goodies for starters.

NORMY

And hire some kids to join WOOHP.

ALTERNATE SAM

We will keep that in mind kid, right now our Universe is getting a little bit brighter.

Sunlight chines through the hole in the ceiling.

FADE TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM LATER

The Spies and the others enter into Mount WOOHP's Monitoring room through the Trans dimensional gate. The gate close behind them.

MIMI

Hey you guys return.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

And in one piece.

Victor, Jerry called your mother earlier, about you and she was in the hospital

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wait What?

Victor dives into the potted plant and plant ports to the Hospital.

JERRY

Wait, Victor we haven't finished yet.

CLOVER

We better go after him.

CUT TO

INT. MIAMI GENERAL HOSPITAL EVENING

Victor leap out from the potted plant and run up to the front desk.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I'm looking for my mom Violet Vanderfleet.

The Spies and the others enter through the front doors. Then Arthur enter into the lobby and walk up to Victor.

ARTHUR VENTOR

Victor there you are. Penny texted me that you are on your way.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(worried)

I want to know what is happening with my mom.

ARTHUR VENTOR

She is doing just fine, and you will be surprised.

CUT TO

INT. MIAMI GENERAL HOPSITAL VIOLET'S ROOM

Victor enter into Violet's hospital room.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mom… Are you ok?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Yes I am and so as your brother and sister.

Victor walk up to the end of bed and smiles. Violet is holding baby twins in her arms.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Victor meet your baby brother and sister. Vance and Vida.

Victor walk up close to his new baby brother and sister. Penny, Gil and Gillian walk into the room.

PENNY VENTOR

Wow… Are they our brother and sister?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Yes they are.

PENNY VENTOR

Yeah! I'm a big sister now!

ARTHUR VENTOR

Be quiet. They are sleeping.

The Spies and the others enter into the room.

GIL OCEANS

Congratulations Victor.

GILLIAN OCEANS

You are a big brother now.

CHUCK VANDERFLEET

And I'm an Uncle to 4 now.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yes you are.

CLOVER

I could've brought over those gifts for you, but they are back at the mansion.

MRS. LEWIS

We are one step ahead of you.

Mrs. Lewis and Jerry walk in with the gifts.

CUT TO

EXT. MIAMI GENERAL HOPSITAL EVENING

The camera points up to the sky to the shinning full moon.

FADE TO BLACK

THE END


End file.
